I Really Screwed up This Time Kens
by Hoosier65
Summary: Repost to fix date mistake-Deeks is arrrested and then what happens
1. Chapter 1

**This begins the end of June 2014-shortly after they returned from Russia. Shane Brennan left so much hanging I thought I would give us an option of how some of it could transpire. Remember this is all before "Humbug." That is yet to happen. Repost to fix the date issue.**

Disclaimer: If I owned em, I wouldn't be writing this stuff but one of my plot bunnies is friends with JP's and he allows them out to play now and then

JUNE 29, 2014

"Detective Deeks please rise" intoned the head of the 3 person tribunal that was hearing the IA case. This one happened to be an Assistant Chief of Operations for LAPD and the senior officer on the panel. He then continued "it is the unanimous finding of this hearing board that you be bound over for trial on the charge of murder in the second degree of Mrs. Laurel Brandel, your mother. This hearing is ended. I thank everyone for their time and participation. Detective Deeks is hereby placed on indefinite suspension pending the outcome of that trial. Detective Riviera please take the detective into custody." And then the gavel came down. The sound echoing in Deeks ears like an explosion. He was handcuffed and led away. He refused to look at the 2 people who were sitting right behind him.

Hetty immediately turned and whispered to Nate "he obviously meant it when he told us not to be here. Find a way to talk to him and see what's in that head of his. He is one of mine and we all know he didn't do this. Meanwhile I will turn the dogs loose on this to find the truth." Nate nodded at smiled at this last line knowing that meant the wonder twins, 3 agents along with Deeks, Nate and on a good day, Granger formed the family she protected like a tigress protects her cubs.

Behind her Lt. Bates leaned forward and whispered "anything you need from me, you got it. He's still one of mine also. I've got contacts and can rattle some cages at the appropriate time. I can't believe they ignored his testimony about what happened." Hetty nodded as a quiet smile spread across her face. Another ally. She had hoped Bates would be on Deeks side.

JULY 17, 2014

Working with Bates, Nate had finally been able to get approval to release Deeks into Bates custody for ½ day to allow for the detective to meet with and discuss strategy with his "defense team." That meeting happened to be at the NCIS boatshed and included Granger, Hetty, Nate and 2 lawyers, 1 a friend of Hetty's and 1 a longtime friend of Deeks.

When he was brought in by Bates, the rest of them gasped. Deeks had cuts and bruises all over. He had stitches on his arms and 3 fingers on his left hand in a cast. He also had a soft cast on his right wrist and walked with a distinct limp. Bates was furious. "That bitch detective Riviera somehow got him placed in genpop (general population) where several of his 'friends' decided to play beat the detective. I found out 2 days ago when I started working on this meeting. I immediately got him moved to Long Beach Medical for proper treatment and arranged for him to be put in the security wing when he goes back to jail. I am on the hunt for whose chain was yanked to make this happen. They are dead people walking, they just don't know it yet." Finally he added "he won't talk other than to say he will tell his story one time. He has asked that this be taped and then at the appropriate time be played for the team so they can see and hear it. He leaves that to you to decide when. He just wants you to be sure and include Eric and Nell, whoever they are. Is this acceptable? " Getting a nod from Hetty Deeks then sat down.

One of the concessions Bates had to make was to keep Deeks cuffed at all times but now he removed them anyway and motioned for him to sit facing the group. Granger of all people, placed a bottle of water in front of him, laid a hand on Deeks shoulder and gave a mild squeeze. They all noticed the wince and pain that flashed thru Deeks eyes. "The floor is yours detective. Take your time."

After a few minutes of silence (Deeks had yet to really look at them. He had either looked down into his lap or up over their heads.) "Hetty All I ask is that there be no one watching us now. You can contact them to stop the tape when done."

"Make it so people" said Hetty looking up at a camera. "All of you out of OPS now. Nell I am counting on you to insure Det. Deeks request is honored. Please text me when all have exited and no one is looking in from down in the bull pen." 5 minutes later Hetty got a text that read "agents not happy especially Kensi but the request has been honored. They are all in the gym. Please tell him from all of us we don't believe for a minute that he did this. Also that Kensi wants the name of 'the men who laid hands on my man. I am the only one allowed to hit him'." Smiling Hetty simply slid it over to Deeks to read. He didn't show any reaction. "Please begin Marty." They all looked over at her when she used his first name.

"Before I start 2 questions-who's taking care of Monty and how is Kensi-really?"

Hetty responded immediately "Monty is in Kensi's capable hands. She even threatened Eric who really wanted him. He spends most days at Julia's since she has the fenced in yard. Also Julia takes care of two 5 year olds who love him. Kensi got him a friend-golden retriever. She wanted to name him Python so you had Monty Python around but settled on Shaggy. By the way she says the only difference between you 2 is the pup is house broken." That brought chuckles to them all except Marty. He was still hanging his head and Hetty swore she saw a tear and his shoulders shaking. "As for her-she wants her partner-in everything-back. She doesn't believe any of what she is hearing. She has already threatened to hunt down detective Riviera. I'm afraid of what will happen after she hears this. She is committed to you detective so just worry about yourself."

 **So, we off to a good start? Let me know what you think and what you might like to see before we end this epistle!**


	2. Chapter 2-The Confession

**I hope the guest who pointed out the date issue reads this chapter. Thanks for that and I do like Densi although I didn't totally follow why you thought that. 300+ reads before I had to repost so starting again. Let me know what you think. News flash. I screwed up. The date should have been 2014. Humbug happened in December 2014.**

There was silence and then after taking a deep breath and still looking into his lap he began "I literally and figuratively screwed up. This was back after Sam and G were rescued from the sub. The next day I went to see my mom for the first time in 10 years. One last shot at reconciliation. After what had happened in the last year, I felt I had to try and work things out. I really wanted someone in my life that was blood family. I needed that connection. I had no one to talk to. Kensi hadn't crossed her frozen lake yet so I was dealing with everything from Siderov thru Sam and G in the sub pretty much alone as well as having a nagging feeling someone was after Kens as well as me-remember the poison flower on her desk and the car wreck. I couldn't talk to her cause she had just started to open up about Afghanistan. This was the first step in putting it behind her. (At this Nate smiled, nodded and thought _damn, someone got thru to her_ ) So I was jammed up, frustrated, confused and very, very, very tired-bone weary maybe. I was struggling with why I was doing this anymore. G and Sam weren't someone I could go to cause they would say no out of hand. It can't work. Don't try. But I've learned the heart isn't logical. I think Hetty told us once that the heart wants what it wants. Anyway, my mom yelled at me. She still hated me for shooting him. She pulled a knife. I took it away but nicked myself. So now we have my DNA and fingerprints on what I later found out was the murder weapon plus a neighbor telling the cops that just before I left she heard screaming from our house. Anyway, after seeing her I went to my place and let all this stir in my brain. I decided to go to a bar for the purpose of getting falling down drunk. I took a cab, made arrangements to get picked up and went in. It was a place I used to go to in college so I was sure no one would see me and Kensi had no knowledge of it. Then just my luck- -in walks detective Riviera. Looking back I have to wonder if she was following me all along. She has a reputation in the precinct as being rather loose. She is married but evidently not all the time. (Bates was taking notes as was Nate) She hit on me and was really persistent. I flat told her that even if she wasn't married I wasn't interested in her or anyone tonight. She finally got the message but as she left she whispered 'I will make you sorry for this. I have been trying to bed you for a year.' After that I got seriously drunk and in walks and old college girlfriend. We had parted friends and still run in to each other 2 or 3 times a year someplace, often this bar. We began talking and I ended up leaving with her and spending the night at her place. That's the part Riviera doesn't know-that I spent the night. I'm bettin she saw me leave with her but assumed I didn't spend the night basis me telling Riviera that I wasn't looking for companionship or comfort, just to get drunk. They found my mom late that evening. Time of death put at late that evening. The same neighbors saw someone enter and leave about that time-my height and build. It was dark, whoever it was had on a hoodie and mask-but they got my DNA and prints on the murder weapon. Boom-open and shut case. They didn't look much further. But, and please believe me- -on my life Hetty I didn't do it. The woman-Danielle James-can place me at her house all night. I'm also bettin there is still evidence of the real killer in the house but no one looked since they had an easy solve and the evidence to make it obvious especially with Riviera running the investigation. Then in time Kensi and I went 'all in' at the ice rink as you all know. I need to thank you all and the rest of the team for looking the other way or ignoring us or accepting us or whatever. We have worked very hard to keep it away from the job. Anyway, I figured I'd just let my screw up-literally-go away. Kensi was now opening up more and more about Afghanistan. (Nate smiled at this acknowledging that Deeks knew more about human behavior than he let on.) We lean on each other. 2 broken people makes one whole I guess. Anyway, I am scared to death I will lose her when she sees and hears this BUT I am more afraid that she will shut down and put the walls back up. That won't be good for her. I have learned to survive expecting the worst. She still sees and looks for good. I don't want her loosing that."

Granger interjected "worry about yourself detective. It's time you took care of yourself. You know she would tell you the same thing."

Deeks paused for a second and then almost mumbled "You don't get it. If she isn't ok I don't care about me. She is my shot at something close to a life and family. She won't make it thru another man leaving her. You have to promise me you and the team will take care of her. Don't let her shut down. Now back to the story since I digressed. I assume they haven't found Dani. She did say she was going to do some traveling. I think she mentioned Europe. I get the feeling they haven't really looked. That's it, that's my sin. I can't look any of you in the eye knowing I let you down and brought all this heat down on everyone simply because I felt sorry for myself. I'm sure you have all been thru hell. Every case I ever worked on at LAPD or NCIS has to have come under scrutiny. Worst of all, in my mind, I cheated on Kensi. Something she didn't deserve after all she's been thru. I should have known all along I wasn't the one for her so maybe this is for the best, like an omen to me to live alone the rest of my life, except maybe Monty Jr-Jr. I let G, Sam and Kensi down- -but mostly you Hetty. You had faith in me even when those 3 wouldn't accept me. That I couldn't let you down was what kept me going. Now-nothing left-I'm just tired. I didn't even feel the beatings my (air quotes) friends give me. It seemed like poetic justice. I. AM. SO. SORRY. Please make them all believe that."

 **So, any thoughts? Ideas on where we go or just quit while we're behind?**


	3. Chapter 3-The Rediscovery Tour

**This is a little bit of a personality study as we look for Deeks shooter.**

Hetty thought a minute, then smiling said "Are you quite done with your pity party detective? We have work to do. I have turned Eric and Nell loose on this already and now they have something specific to focus on. They are mad as heck as is you're team. Have faith in them as they do in you, they haven't given up on you, don't you give up OR turn your back on them. They won't quit until they prove you innocent. The word from them is that they are all behind you and don't believe for a minute you did anything. I am sure that hearing this won't change anything. Be sure you understand those words. They would be upset and possibly surprised that you are more worried about them than yourself. They feel the same way. That's why you work so well as a team." After discussing several points and asking a few questions of clarification Hetty realized it was time for Bates to return the detective. She closed the meeting by saying "this tape will be the basis for our investigation. At this point I think we should show it to them tomorrow. Give us tonight to digest all this. Nate, Granger what do you think? (Both men nodded agreement) Now to more important matters, after the trial and you are proven innocent what are your plans Det. Deeks?"

Taking a deep breath Deeks responded " **IF** I am proven innocent I am going on a world tour of surfing venues-call it Deeks Rediscovery Tour 2015. Starting in Hawaii and then on to the African coast, Australia, Viet Nam and ending up back in Hawaii on the North Shore. I figure 4 to 6 months depending on how I'm doing with the rediscovery part. I hear that the North Shore is the best surfing anywhere better than even The Pipeline. If, after that I have convinced myself I'm ok then I will come to you Hetty and see if there is a place for me at NCIS and sign those papers but-the 3 agents, wonder twins, you, Granger and especially director Vance must all ok that return to NCIS. I have to ask though, what my status will be if I take that trip for say, the full 6 months? What happens?"

Bates said, "You get 10 weeks paid sick leave and 3 weeks' vacation for sure, I'll try to get you more. Then you would go on unpaid leave. You could have up to 3 months of that and still have a job."

Hetty said "I will insure you get up to 6 months from NCIS. That will include the pay supplement you get from NCIS to adjust your pay up to agent status. (Deeks never even knew about that as it all came thru NCIS so he had no idea who was paying what) Know this Martin Deeks you are a good person and we all want you back, Kensi most of all. When she told you all in, she meant it. And for the record- -even if it's a year from now there will be a place for you at NCIS. You are a good person and someday you will realize that. Kensi is working on you to make you understand just that. The rest is just a hiccup." Deeks looked up slightly at that. Of course Hetty knew about 'all in'. Should have never thought otherwise. She finished by saying "I will have the papers in my desk and the director will see this tape first thing tomorrow. I will be amazed if he doesn't back me up on this. Does that answer your questions?"

Granger growled "Donnie would have liked you once he got to know you and he would say-suck it up and get better-she needs you to be whole. Besides maybe I even support having you around." This last part muttered under his breath. That did cause Marty's head to snap up and Hetty to look over the top of her glasses and smirk at the gruff Asst. Director.

Deeks went on, "one last thing, I don't want to see anyone, except Nate at the trial and **IF** then I will stay in contact with him on my tour so he can help me if needed and report back to you regularly."

"You bet" was Nate's immediate answer.

Deeks then said "ok since the house is now technically mine, you should be able to get in and check it out without a problem. There is a key under the rock on the left side of the front steps as you enter. I assume it was locked up after the CSI's were done with it. Do you need me to sign anything?"

Bates replied "no, having this on tape and saying it in front of me is good enough. If they don't like it send em to me Henrietta. And just to be sure you understand kid, you are still one of mine also. I ain't buyin' this whole set up and I WILL get those responsible. That includes whoever helped Riviera get you put in genpop."

After a little more small talk Bates advised them it was time he got Deeks back. He also promised to make sure he was ok and to check in on him regularly. He had contacts in the secure wing that would put the word out. He didn't even bother with the cuffs this time.

In the car Deeks finally blurted out "how bad did I screw up Bates?"

"Kid it ain't pretty but based on what you told us today and what that team of yours is capable of, I'm bettin you get cleared of all charges. Big thing you need to worry about is getting well. That partner of yours is drop dead gorgeous AND lethal. If you cross her they will never find your body. I promise you I will find the problem on our end. You just deal with helping NCIS on their end, then we burn em together."

With that they arrived back at the jail. Riviera was waiting. Bates glared at her and said "sorry he's not yours anymore. 3 guards from the secure wing came out to meet them at that same time.

"Lt. is this the man you told us about?" Getting a nod in return the same guard stepped forward and said "detective, you are in good hands now- -we still believe in innocent etc. - - -." Then heading inside to in-process Deeks he threw a glare at Riviera for good measure.

Bates looked at Riviera and snarled "you are going down and so is your helper. Mark my words. I would look over my shoulder for a brunette carrying a chip on her shoulder and a grudge in her heart. She's gonna coming looking for you soon."

"Hah, bring her on. What's her dog in this fight anyway? She's just another fed even if she is his partner. Been there done that. They ain't all that tough Bates."

Laughing in her face he stared at her as he said "Oh you don't know this one. Her nickname is bad-ass and her "dog" as you put it is Deeks. They are a couple as well as partners. She will back him up no matter what. If you get in her way. Say a prayer to your God cause your ass is hers" and then he literally stomped off.

Back at the boatshed Hetty looked at Nate and asked, what's the verdict Nate?"

 **Nate's thoughts next time. Any idea where we go from here? Let me hear your thoughts.**


	4. Chapter 4-The Verdict

**And Nate's considered opinion is**

"Off the top, not PTSD related, it's a case of PHD-piled higher and deeper. Marty has reached his limit

of stress. Kensi is hi-maintenance, the job stress, helping her heal, not worrying about himself, IA. It just

became too much. That he isn't crazy or have severe PTSD or hasn't eaten his gun is a testament to his ability to handle

pressure. I would worry about him blowing a gasket and breaking out in ulcers but not going 'goofy'-that's a

clinical term by the way." Nate was grinning. He then added "I hope the team understands all this and has

some forgiveness in their hearts. They need to remember all the crap they gave him early on and he never quit

doing his job or them despite all that. I say they owe him, he would say he doesn't deserve it-net-net they need

to prove to him he is worth something. He needs that family he talked about. I would suggest Kensi get him

over to see Julia and develop that relationship. That would be a big step for him and them both-being part of a

solid, stable family and seeing a loving relationship between, kids and grandkids. My gut tells me

there maybe 1 more piece to the puzzle but I'm gonna hold on that right now."

Hetty smiled and just said "hummmmmm" and then Nate began to understand his OPS manager a little

better and a smile crossed his face. "Nell, tape off and confirm" came across Nell's phone in the form of a text

shortly thereafter.

"Done" read the return text several minutes later.

AUGUST 21, 2014

Nate finished his recap of the trial so far to the agents by saying "and today starts the defense's case.

His lawyers are confident they can poke enough holes in the D.A.'s case to get reasonable doubt and a hung

jury at worst, if not downright acquittal. Any questions and/or does anyone have second thoughts? It's been 3

months since you saw the tape. Are you all still good to go on this?"

G was the first to speak "Nate, we were with him before that tape, we just didn't really ever show it the

to him the same way we did each other. That's on us and now we are even more sure of our feelings. We have

seen Kensi's reaction. She is fighting to not close herself off. Her focus is proving his innocence and getting

him back. That's best for team and family. It hinges on finding that woman."

Just then "found her" Eric was screaming at the top of his lungs as he came running downstairs from

OPS, almost falling down the last set. He tapped his tablet a couple times and a knockout blond appeared on

the screen behind Deeks desk. "Meet Danielle James. She is returning from a business trip/vacation trip to

Europe and the Alps. She purposefully cut contact with the world the time she was gone. No cell activity and

no credit cards."

"Go-go-go and take her straight to the courthouse. I will alert the lawyers" barked Hetty. Kensi was

already moving. Sam yelled Kensi, take one of the lights and sirens vehicles-we need speed. She got a Dodge

SUV from the motor pool and went tearing out with lights and sirens, G and Sam hanging on for dear life.

Pull up the location and load it to the GPS" she said while doing her best Richard Petty driving school imitation.

"She's at LAX, head to the lower level. Soon they came screeching to a halt at the airport with Sam

yelling "there."

Pulling up in front of Dani at the curb, G jumped out, showed his badge saying "Ms. James, federal

agents. We need you to accompany us to court immediately. It concerns Marty Deeks. He needs your help. I

will explain in the car." Instead of the expected reaction of fighting with him or lack of understanding she threw

her luggage in the back, jumped in saying get moving. The agents all looked at each other and traded grins.

This one would not be intimidated by Riviera, the D.A.-anyone.

In the car Danielle spit out "Is Marty in trouble? What do I need to do? How can I help? I will help any way I

can. He is such a truly good guy."

Sam explained everything including the charges.

"Oh my Lord" exclaimed Dani, relief obvious in her voice "I CAN help-he spent that night with me he

from 9 pm till 5 am the next morning. He was never out of my sight for more than 10 minutes. That's the reason

I went to Europe- -to try and wash that blond surfer outta my hair so to speak. We slept together only cause he

was plastered and I had hopes of rekindling our relationship. Then he started saying how he messed up and

hurt the people he cared about, especially 'her'. We ended up talking all night. He is a good man. But there is

someone else who owns him heart and soul. He didn't mention her by name but he had that look. You know,

the one that says he's off the market. She must be absolutely amazing cause all he could say was 'I let her

down' and 'I can never look her in the eye-I blew my one shot at a life'. I gotta ask, will I get to meet this

woman at the court house and have a chance to tell her how sorry I am? I would have never slept with him had

I known and I need her to understand that. I pray she will forgive me. I don't want to be the cause of their split."

"You just did and thank you" came from the front seat driver. The 2 agents plus Dani looked at each

other and smiled.

At the court house Nate met them and explained that he would take her in and the rest needed to go

back to the Mission and watch the entire tape again as a refresher as to what happens next." He stressed

entire then said "especially my discussion with Hetty at the very end. Until you see it again I don't want any of

the 5 of you approaching Marty. Be sure Nell and Eric also see it. It will be several hours before all is settled

here, if today at all. And another day before he is processed and released."

AUGUST 22, 2014 8:00 AM COURT ROOM #104

"Madam Forwoman have you reached a verdict in the case before you?"

Standing the woman said "we have your honor" and handed the plea sheet to the bailiff who passed it

on to the judge who looked, refolded it and intoned:

"Will the defendant please rise while the verdict is read." Then turning to the forwoman he went on

"What is your ruling in the case #435760489, people vs. Det. Martin A. Deeks as regards to the single charge

of murder in the 2nd degree?" This said by a 70+ year old, white haired judge.

"Your honor, in the case of Detective Deeks, we the jury find the defendant- - -not guilty, innocent of all

charges."

The D.A. immediately jumped up and said "request to poll the jury your honor."

The judge went thru the jurors individually asking them if they agreed with the verdict to which each one

did as emphatically as the forewoman.

Looking at Deeks the judge said "Having been found not g- - -innocent of all charges by a jury of your

peers you are hereby released and I am directing LAPD to immediately re-instate you. I also apologize and

behalf of the City and County of Los Angeles. Given the nature of the circumstantial evidence in this case you

should never have been charged." The gavel sounded better than Kensi's moaning in the middle of a night of

fun to Deeks.

Nate texted simply "innocent" to Hetty who let out a warhoop startling the agents and causing Granger,

Eric and Nell to appear from upstairs. Hetty produced some champagne and said "Agent Hanna, glasses

please we need to toast to victory for Det. Deeks- -innocent of all charges." Kensi put her head down and

started sobbing.

Finally when the glasses were full, she managed to stand and thru her tears, lifted her glass and

offered "to my man and partner-touché and salute!" The others looked at her, puzzled but she just smiled.

She then put her head on Sam's chest as the tears came again.

"I suggest everyone allow agent Blye sometime" ordered Hetty as she herded everyone out of the

bullpen.

 **Is that it?**


	5. Chapter 5 The Rediscovery Results

**Now we find out if Deeks comes back or? And 5-0 is a cameo, this isn't a crossover.**

JUST SHORT OF 8 WEEKS LATER ON A WEDNESAY

Nate was standing in OPS with Hetty, Granger, Nell, Eric and the 3 agents. "I am going to play a tape of

the conversation Marty and I had yesterday. This is one of the few video links we've shared. Normally just

phone or texting. I have been giving you weekly progress reports from wherever I was at the time but wanted

to be here for this one. I think you will have all your answers soon. As background, Deeks decided to spend the

whole time in Hawaii. He fell in love with the surf there and made some friends as you shall soon see. Also,

he healed a little quicker that I thought he would and even got the last piece of the puzzle. Part of that is the

people he met. Seeing their interaction gave him better insight into his relationship with all of you. Nell start the

tape. I also think you might go back and re-watch the other tape with special attention to my recap at the end"

 _"Hey Nate, nice to see you for a change" Deeks was grinning from ear to ear. "I'm actually at 5-0 hq. I ran into Kono at the King Kamehameha Surf Classic. I competed in the amateur division, got 3_ _rd_ _actually. Anyway, this was nearly 8 weeks ago and she was a judge. She showed up in an HPD T shirt. Got to talking and found out she was with 5-0 so we all did some surfing together. Steve even set me up with a workout program that I have been following. Blended it with some of the stuff Kensi and I worked on. Stuck with it the whole time and now I'm finishing up early as my brain finally made sense of it. I ended up staying here the whole time. The North Shore is amazing. Even got some footage of me surfing with some sharks swimming around behind me. Smaller ones. I think maybe tiger sharks. Guy on the next board had a helmut cam and got it. Anyway, this is the tape you wanted to play for the team. Right?"_

 _"Yep. First I gotta say you look good. Tan, hair bleached out and it would seem the arms and shoulders are a slightly more pronounced. Surfing and Steve obviously worked for you."_

 _"Yea, feeling better than I have in a long time. Steve's workout paid off. Also been taking some martial arts courses and Kono's been helping with that also. Nothing deep but at least a working knowledge of stuff and while I'm on the board or just loafing around I listen to voice tapes. Working on my language skills." Deeks leaned back with a big grin as Steve stuck his head in the picture._

 _"Hey Kensi, Sam, Nate. How goes it. Trying to take care of your boy here for ya. Gotta tell you though, from what I've found out I'm seriously thinking about puttin' him to work here and not given him back. Honestly he is a class act. Have you guys ever seen his complete LAPD file? He's the real deal. He'd fit well here. We don't really have anyone that can fill that slot currently" this from Steve but said with a huge smile._

 _"Yea, yea Steve, don't think you want Kensi hunting you down so I suggest you let him go" was Nate's response as they all chuckled._

 _Deeks responded "Easy Nate. It's ok. Just nice to be wanted. (His team all shared a sheepish look at that comment) Hey, I think I got the last of the issues figured out. The one you said was at the root of all and I had to find. The reason I haven't already signed those papers that I've had since Romania. I don't feel good enough- -am I right? Lousy self-esteem thanks to dear ole dad. Not convinced I belong or can carry my weight. (He got a grunt in response so he went on) "They have been to FLETC and get all the NCIS bulletins on terrorism and terrorists. I try- -I read everything I can. Hetty has given me access to info. and data to help me but wow. I mean Sam the former SEAL, educated, military school and a moral compass to die for AND he balances it all with a family. G has grown up in this environment. CIA, NCIS and God knows what else and then Kensi-smart, beautiful, deadly, hi maintenance, Twinkie junkie. Talk about beauty and the beast if I hadn't lived it, it would be laughable. That's why, with the help from Hetty- - Kensi and I had been doing some specialized work that hopefully makes me better. So the issue is why did Hetty pick me to be part of this, right? Obviously for 3 years or so the agents didn't think I should be there. The thing I came up with is that I'm not from the system. My thinking is outside the box they've been trained in by definition a different perspective. My background, experience and personality act as counterbalances to the team. Makes us all better. That was and is Hetty's purpose for me. Seeing these people, 4 cops and a SEAL kind a brought it home. Steve is the balance. The get it done one way or another guy and the others work with him doing what they do best and keeping him mostly close to the gray area. My best is undercover, improve, solve and figure it out later. Being there when I'm needed- -somehow. That makes the other 3 who they are. They don't worry about Kensi or anything else AND they give me a family environment-dysfunctional as it maybe it's better than any I ever had."_

 _There was a minute of silence while in the background they heard Steve say "hang in there Marty. That's the tough part and you said it well. That should be clear to all of them and for the record LA, it was a pleasure on my part to help Marty. He is a sponge and soaked it all up quick. He gives me hope for Danny." This caused a huge laugh to break out especially at 5-0._

" _Hey" barked Danny. "What's your problem-oh yea-you are your own problem. Mr. Lone Wolf and leave it to Danny to figure out your play and save your butt. What-there it is, Raisin face. See everyone. He's the issue" and again laughter broke out at 5-0. The LA group looked at G and Sam had a big grin on his face._

" _We have to take those 2 to the marriage counselor so we better get going. Take care." This from Chin._

At the same time Hetty offered up a "halleluiah, he got it." Causing all the agents heads to snap up.

 _Deeks then continued, they thought with possibly a tear in his eye, "Anyway Nate have you explained our deal? I'll assume you have or will after this tape. I've made my decision. I am headed back to LA on the red eye Friday nite. Just need to hear from you what I'll be doing Monday after I land and get things organized."_

 _"You will get your answer. Promise. We'll talk after they see this but do I really have to ask em? Kensi's carving lines in her desk marking the time you've been gone. Sam has been caught staring at your desk and rumor is G even commented it was too quiet without you. I'm pretty sure I can speak for them."_

 _"AAWW Sam, you do care" and with a grin Deeks continued "No, it has to be my way Nate. After what I did, they deserve to be heard one way or another and I need to hear what they want/need/have to say- -good and or bad. If we are gonna put the band back together we have to be playing the same music. I need to know where they stand on me being part of the team as an agent as well as where Kensi and I stand. I couldn't blame her for moving on after what I did. I came to grips with everything but need to know they have also. Fair is fair. Ok?"_

 _"I get it Marty and I'm bettin they do to. If you would contact em they would tell you. I won't speak for em but I think you are fine. Just relax. Hetty already told you the papers are ready and we even have Granger on tape! Oh and this from Director Vance-sign the damn papers Deeks. I can forward you the text if you want." That brought chuckles from everyone, even a snort from Kensi. "Also I have recommended to Kensi that you spend a few days at Julia's house. I think the environment will be good for ya. Plus the dogs are there and Kensi will be there in the evenings."_

 _"Really, a wow-yea ok, you gonna meet me? As for staying at Julia's, guess I need to hear it from them. At this point she may not want to speak to me let alone have me at her mom's. I'll text you flight info. once I confirm the flight oh a and er Nate, thanks for everything. Without you I don't put my head back on straight and get thru this. You fixed the brain and Steve and 5-0 helped me blow off steam and point me in the right direction as far as training to be an agent." At this point they heard "glad to do it Marty and we will miss you" from everyone off screen._

 _Nate closed the conversation with "just doin' my job Marty but in this case I also got the satisfaction of helping a friend and family member now have a good couple days and be safe" and the screen went dark._

G said "Wow and everyone else just shook their heads.

 **Little longer than I like but- - -He's back- -or is he- -things can't be that easy can they. Remember what Sam once said- -and it's not Tuesday. Talk to me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So does Kensi get to follow Nell's advice or not?**

"There it is then everyone. He wants to come back as an agent and has in fact worked at it. So now is

the time to speak your piece. He won't come back without you agreeing. Kensi, your relationship with him past

work partners is between you and him. Kensi? Kensi? Earth to Kensi" laughed Nate.

"What-er yea-a that's fine. Did you see him? He looks great" and she just kind of stared off into space.

Sam was laughing out loud and the rest were smiling as Sam said "I think that answers all questions

Nate. Tell him to get his ass in here, we miss him and he does look like he has put some muscle on. Good for

him. Do we even need to address that not worth crap stuff Nate? I say just tell him we want him back so sign

the damn papers." That got nods around.

"I would acknowledge he said it and tell him it's not an issue or something. Don't make it a big deal"

came Nate's answer.

10 minutes later everyone had left the OPS center except Kensi, Eric and Nell. Nell got Eric's attention

and, with her eyes told him to leave. "Kensi—hello in there girlfriend" chuckled Nell as she waved her hand in

front of Kensi's face.

"What? Oh Nell I have so much to do. Get the place ready, get the dogs groomed, maybe a new dress

or haircut, definitely a mani-peti. Help me here Nell. I gotta let him know I'm still all in. I can't lose him now. I'm

pretty sure I love him Nell. I gotta make this work" Kensi was actually pacing showing nerves and worry. Nell

was grinning ear to ear as was Hetty who was in the corner unnoticed. This was the one thing that had worried

Hetty-how would Kensi react? Now she knew.

"Easy Kensi. Don't overthink it. He wants you back. He isn't worried about the dogs or how you look.

Jump in his arms, wrap your legs around him and plant one. That's all he needs or wants" was Nell's reply.

"But um, aren't you even gonna make him pay a little for what he did?"

"NELL JONES!" Kensi literally screamed. "How could I do that? You heard him. He was more worried

about me than him. How the hell does he manage that? How could I ever punish him for that? We weren't even

together then. Still dancing around it. He was right on how to deal with it. Let me come to him, and the walls

had to come down. I will love him forever for that. Now I need to support him, not punish him! I gotta call mom.

I already talked to her about what Nate said and she jumped at the chance. Something about more grandkids

and she knew how he felt about me when he brought her to the boat shed while I was hunting Claremont. Why

did everyone but me see it Nell? What if I blew the best shot I ever had at a happy ever after? Why did I take

so long to go all in?" Then she broke down.

 _Finally,_ Nell thought _she hasn't shed a tear to this point. This is the best thing she can do. Get it all out_

 _girlfriend I'm beside you all the way, hopefully to the altar._ Out loud Nell simply said "He's still there Kens, don't

worry about the past. Just enjoy what's yet to come. "Then she sent a text to all saying simply "finally". They

had all talked about, worried about and wondered when Kensi would simply breakdown and cry. It was a

natural response and a necessary one.

They all smiled but Nate clenched a fist, threw it in the air and yelled "yes!"

It was Friday about 3. The agents were talking about getting a beer. It had been a long 4 days with a

kidnapping case followed by a day and ½ of paperwork. In between they were kidding Kensi about how she

was gonna welcome him home. She was bright red when Sam finally said "Kens, we get it. Enjoy having

Shaggy back. We'll all be better for it. But we are gonna tease the 2 of you about it-that's just G and I.

Hetty had already told them they could leave early if nothing came up. Just before they left G finally

said "Kensi you are our little sister and always will be. Part of that is us really not wanting to think about what

you and Deeks do behind closed doors but know that we couldn't be happier with who you are doing it with. He

is a good man. Make sure he understands that. Now go, we'll see you Monday if you're not too tired." Kensi

just stuck her tongue out while she laughed. At that moment their phones all began beeping with a text

message.

"OSP now-hurry" was all it said. It was Granger.

When they arrived he met them at the door. "Follow me". They went directly into OPS where Eric and

Nell were banging on computers and Hetty was sitting on a chair across the room, white as a sheet. _Not good_

was the thought all 3 agents had at the same time. But Kensi had an added thought that she blurted out "It's

Deeks isn't it? Is he dead? What's wrong?"

"Eric" growled Granger and the big screen came alive. They were looking at Steve McGarrett and the

rest of the 5-0 team.

"He's gonna be ok" Steve led with that having been alerted to the situation and concern on the LA side.

"Here is what we know. He and Kono were surfing and Det. Deeks wanted to take one last ride before calling it

quits for the day. We were all meeting for dinner later last night. He didn't show and we have been searching

ever since. Found him hanging on to his board this morning. He was pretty dehydrated. We figured he had hit

his head or something till the doctor came out telling us he had been shot. He had used his wet suit to keep

from bleeding into the water. The wound itself is not that bad but the combination of things has left him pretty

shaken. We have just started the investigation. Doc's said he would be in here about 24 hours. Marty told me

to tell you he will text Nate when he has plane flights. To quote him "I gotta get back to them and put the band

back together _."_ I take it that means he's planning on returning to NCIS-yea he told us the whole story. He is

definitely one tough son of a bitch. We have just started investigating. We had to talk to him first to get a sense

of what happened. He was shot from a boat out about ½ mile from shore. He was hit in the back and fell

forward. His quick action probably saved his hide from sharks. He didn't let blood get in the water. You'll know

what we know when we know it. He may have to come back at some point to testify. If so you're all invited for a

some R & R if the powers that be will ok it. I promise to tell you some stories about Sam. Ok, questions."

They all looked at Kensi and smiled with they saw visible relief on her face.

After some discussion mainly logistics-is he being guarded, will someone travel with him etc. Kensi

finally said "Steve I have one request. If you find the guy that did this before he comes back here to

presumably finish the job, save a piece for me" the look on her face said it all. Payback would be a bitch and

delivered by a pissed off Bad Ass Blye.

Steve chuckled as he said "I fully expected that. I was already warned that there was a good chance

that, in Marty's words, 'Bad Ass will be on the warpath when she hears this- -I hope' and now I can give him

the answer he wants-she is. The Coast Guard is hunting so we'll keep in touch. Out." And the screen went

blank.

 **There you are. Tried to keep this one light given the last couple chapters where we had Deeks bearing his soul and all. Let me know how I'm doing.**


	7. Chapter 7-The Reunion Plan

**So do we finally get a reunion?**

All eyes turned to Kensi. Surprisingly she wasn't showing signs of losing it. Even a blind man could see

the smoke coming out of her ears. There was going to be hell to pay.

G then cleared his throat and said "Ok what can we do here. My big question is whether this is tied to

his mom's murder and do we have anything more on that Eric, Nell?"

We have DNA of an unknown person found at the scene. We have run it thru every data bank we can

think of including contacting MI5 and Interpol with no luck."

Sam chimed in and said ok "Nell send Steve and his team everything we have on her murder, the

hearing, trial and the DNA profile. If they get a lead it might help to match up with a suspect. That would also

tell us that this is someone out to discredit and/or kill Deeks. Kensi, let's you and I go see Bates and bring him

up to date on everything. I am also suddenly very curious as to how the IA investigation really got started. Did

Riviera instigate it or was it just an opportunity that presented itself. Since they can be instigated by a

complaint from a citizen who may or may not give their name. We need to start treating this as a stalker and

assume the same person is responsible for all of it."

Granger added "Eric, start a search thru airline records. Go back to 4 days before Deeks arrived in

Hawaii and look for anyone that we might know or who has ties to Deeks, us, or LAPD or all the above."

"Agreed" said G "I'm gonna go talk to Arkady just to be sure there is no Russian or Serbian connection

here. That could eliminate anyone tied to Siderov or possibly even Lazik and a couple other undercover ops

Marty was on." At the use of his first name Kensi's head snapped up and she looked at their team leader and

raised an eyebrow. "Yes I called him Marty. Figure one of the things we can do to show him he is part of us is

simply to use his first name. We don't call anyone else around here by their last name except Asst. Director

Granger." This causing a chuckle thru the room. Even Granger was smiling.

Granger nodded and simply said "go, I am going to work on transportation for De-er Marty. We need to

insure his safety getting back here. Gonna see if I can call in couple of favors. I'll let you know if/what I can

work out." Everyone headed out, glad to have something to do even if they all had to come back in on over the

weekend. They were still concerned about Deeks but at least they knew he was ok and that 5-0 would be

keeping an eye on him. As they left they heard "Nell, get me SecNav on the phone. I don't care what time it is

back there." The 3 agents shared a look as they left.

"When did he get so concerned about Marty" asked Sam.

"I think it's more a Kensi thing. We know he was one of your dad's best friends. Is it possible he sees

himself as a godfather, grandfather, protector or somehow doing what your dad would have asked him to do if

he died in action or at least what Granger thinks he would have asked?" G looked at Kens as he asked this.

"I don't know how close they were or if there was any agreement but I guess he could also be feeling a

little guilty for accusing me of murder to boot. I really think that was all a set up to get me to dig and lure

Claremont out. I guess it's possible. Remind me to thank him. I should ask mom about him. By the way-new

subject-remember Nate saying something about getting Marty and mom together to try and give him a family

feeling? What about if we stay there for a few days under the guise of me wanting someone watching him. He

could play with the dogs and moms step grandkids. He would love it and so would they. Mom has already

made it clear she wants to be more in his life if he'll have it. I told her almost the whole story. Left out some of

the torture stuff and all but she really wants to get to know him." This all came out in one big blurt from Kensi

as they came to the bullpen. The looked at them both with a mix of anticipation, concern and fear.

After sharing a glace both senior agents said "good idea" at the same time. This was followed by Sam

actually giggling as he said "Oh boy, meet and bond with mom-should we be checking into tuxes?"

That elicited a punch but Kensi wasn't really laughing only looking off into space with the 1000 yard

stare on her face.

G offered "guys it's after 6 on Friday night. I doubt I can find Arkady and I'm bettin LAPD is a little busy

so why don't we table this and plan on going at it about noon tomorrow. We can meet here when done. Maybe

I'll even spring for shrimp Curry for Sam and Twinkies for Kens." After eye rolls from both the other agents they

agreed and headed out.

Kensi pulled up at her moms and knocked. Julia came to the door and let her in. Julia's second

husband Mike his son Ted and daughter Emily were there and the kids could be heard in the back yard. "Good

I would like to talk to all of you."

"Honey before you start we have something to tell you." As they all sat down around the dining room

table and Ted put a beer in front of Kensi. She smiled and thanked him. She also had a nervous look,

wondering what was up. "Kensi, I told them what I could about Marty. Not all of it as I know a lot is confidential

but enough that they got a feel for it and we all agree we want him here when he comes back. He isn't that hurt

physically but based on what you said he needs some mental healing. It's time we all became family. Mike will

be out of town on business for a few days so it would be you, me and Marty- -plus 2 dogs and 2 grandkids-but

that will allow him to meet us in stages. The kids will be over on and off and Mike comes back on Saturday. I'm

thinking family cookout Sunday. I know Marty is a good cook so he and Mike can handle that. AND we won't

take no for an answer." They all looked at her. She was laughing and crying at the same time.

"I was gonna talk to you some more about that mom. Then when you started off, I thought maybe you

were gonna tell me I was a sister again! (Major up roar ensued and some comments about the grandkids

having an uncle younger than them) and Kensi went on "you have no idea what that means to me everyone.

Our shrink even suggested it. He feels Marty needs to be made a part of and see a stable family. He needs

more of an anchor than I can provide alone, especially after what happened the last time he saw his mom. He

is supposed to be back Monday or Tuesday. I'll bring him by and we can offer it. I would like everyone here for

that so he at least sees you. He knows names but no faces. Besides he will want to see Monty quickly.

Sometimes I am actually jealous of that mutt."

 **No reunion yet. Decided to put a little more into the "family time" discussion. It sets the tone for their personalities. And is Deeks really a moaner! Let's hear from ya.**


	8. Chapter 8-Final Prep

Ted said "hey that pup is adorable and the kids love him and vice versa plus he's a hero. Anyone who

will take in a PTSD bomb dog and care for him can't be a bad person. We are all 100% with mom on this

(Kensi's eyebrows raised at the use of mom and they noticed it) so please sell it hard. And yes Em and I call

her mom-our choice-but she agreed. I'd call you sis if I thought you'd be ok with it."

Kensi thought and smiled "let me ease into that one. It's just strange. But I can't thank you enough. I

know that it will help him."

"One thing I gotta ask though" interrupted Mike. They all looked at him puzzled. "Are you a moaner like

your mom?" All except Kensi and her mom exploded in laughter. Those two turned bright red and then

finally joined in. This is gonna be fun thought Kensi behind bright red cheeks.

Going along "I'll try to keep Marty quiet at the appropriate moments." That brought a second round of

laughter and Kensi realized just how good it felt. This would be good for her also she thought. She really didn't

know Mike and the kids that well. (They also noticed the use of the plural moments)

After a few hours of small talk Kensi said "I need to go mom but can I leave the pups here. I'm gonna

be working the weekend to try and figure out who shot him. I also got to clean up a lot at my place and a little

at his. Then I gotta figure out how to act when we see each other. I've gone the new dress, hairdo, mani-peti

route in my mind but that's not us. My favorite time with him is at the beach and dinner at a little beach side

restaurant. We just aren't fancy people. Nell says all he wants is for me to jump in his arms, wrap my arms and

legs around him and plant one but that just doesn't feel right."

Em spoke up for the first time "based on everything I've heard I'm going with Nell. If I got it right he feels

like he let you down and cheated on you. He needs to know exactly how much bull shit that is. If I were to

imagine myself in that position with Jimmy and ask myself what I'd do. That is exactly what I'd do so go for it."

Kensi just smiled. "What about Jimmy (Em's husband) and Bree (Ted's wife) will they be ok with this"

she questioned.

"They are aware of everything and both felt it should just be us for a while. He will meet them at the

cookout next weekend but 7 new faces plus a new pup plus nerves about the woman he loves being ok with

him would be way over the top.

Kensi nodded, smiled and said "good, ah mom can I stay here this weekend? I'll go crazy sittin' around

by myself. I'll clean Marty and my places a little around work but at night I'll be a basket case."

Julia chuckled and replied "sure, I'd like the company. Might even help you clean a little. I'll be here

alone too as Mike heads out tomorrow and returns late next week. They sat around, talked and ate before Ted

and Em gathered the herd and headed out. Mike headed to bed, leaving Kensi and her mom to talk more.

Finally Kensi said "I gotta get going early in the morning. I'll text or call as I know what's going on."

"Ok but give me the key to your place. I'll start the digging out (air quotes) for ya" responded Julia.

The next day once they all had done what they were assigned to do. They met back at the Mission.

They hadn't found out much. Arkady was sure it wasn't any of Siderov's old organization as that had pretty

much scattered to join any of several other groups. Sam and Kensi had spent quite a bit of time with Bates

talking about who may have tried to kill him. They couldn't come up with anything solid but Bates did tell em he

would have all Deeks case files over the years available for her to pick up so he could review them. Bates

felt he could have them ready by late that day. Was she sure she wanted to haul that many files? Getting a

strange look from Kensi Bates said "Hey, the kids got skills-over 200 arrests. With the gang work he did we

might haul as many as 20 in at a time." Kensi smiled at Sam as they nodded, realizing just how good he was

and that didn't even count his NCIS workload.

As they were headed to the Mission, Kensi had a thought and sent Bates a text. Sam looked at her, a

puzzled look on his face. "Just a WAG (wild as guess)" she said. "Probably nothing but no stone unturned,

right?"

Since they had no real clues or leads they agreed to take Sunday off and be in early Monday. They had

a text from Nell. _Steve will put Deeks on a plane furnished by Granger Monday nite. Actually SecNav's G-5- -you believe that! Anyway, there will be 3 active duty SEALS on the plane to act as guard while the plane is on the ground and as escorts/body guards in the air and after landing. They are even flying into Mugu so no one can get to him. He should be at the mission about 1:00 pm Tuesday. Nate is meeting him and will be here with him. Deeks said he felt like royalty!_

G offered, "Should we do anything special for him guys? What do you think?"

It was Kensi who spoke first "no-not his style. He told me once he never celebrated holidays, reunions

or birthdays as they were excuses for his dad to get drunk and go off on him and or his mom. Then after I

forgot his birthday, he has been against any kind of celebration. I think just a heartfelt hug and welcome home.

Maybe a quick word or two. He'll be at moms for a few days and believe he will get a welcome home there.

Mom, 2 dogs, little kids, real family stuff. That's the day plan, I'll handle things at night." This was said with a

huge grin and an obvious twinkle in her eyes.

G and Sam both put their hands to their ears and said TMI, Kens, TMI!"

As she headed for her place they heard her laughing all the way out of the building.

 **The prodigal returns next chapter. You still with me? Let's hear it. We doing good or not?**


	9. Chapter 9-Surprising Support X's 2

**Ok let's get this reunion over with or will we? Promise it will happen sometime. Support comes from unexpected places many times.**

Monday was paperwork and anticipation. Finally Nate appeared on screen saying "Ok he'll land early

Tuesday morning. He plans to go to LAPD Hq. to talk with Bates and then come here. I will be with him all the

way. I'll text you when we heave LAPD.

"How was that" asked Nate after closing the connection.

"Perfect" came Deeks response. "I'll meet you at LAPD tomorrow at 8:30 a.m." and then he grabbed his

bags and went to find a cab. He had landed at 6:00 am this day and Nate met him. They had gone to a coffe

shop and talked until he knew the agents would be in. He needed his wheels and Nate had told him Kensi had

already straightened up his place and was working on hers. That meant she wouldn't miss his truck. Then Nate

headed out. He wanted Marty to have some space to re-acclimate.

Settled in the back of the cab for the 45 minute ride he pulled out his phone and dialed. We he heard

Someone answer he took a deep breath and in a slightly meeker voice than he planned spoke. "This is Marty

Deeks. I got back a day early and wanted to meet you alone. Are you free for breakfast in about, call it 9:30? I

buy and you pick the spot." A moment later "yes maam, I know where it is see you there and a thank you. I

hope this isn't an inconvenience for you. Good. Ok see you then and thanks again and I will try to call you Julia

from now on."

Deeks walked in 10 minutes early to try and pick a spot they would be alone and yet he could see if any

unwanted (friend or foe) came in. Soon Julia arrived. Deeks stood up and waved at her. She made a bee line

to him and surprised him by wrapping him in a big bear hug. His initial reaction was shock but he soon relaxed

and actually enjoyed the embrace. Settling in and getting their orders out of the way Deeks began by saying

"thanks for agreeing to meet me. I just felt we needed some time to talk before I moved in on ya. Are- - -"

"Marty, stop and listen. We don't need a 2 hour conversation about this. I haven't seen you since that

day you knocked on my door and told me you knew Kensi. I saw love then and I still see it. I know the kind of

hi maintenance she is believe me. I have asked her hundreds of times to bring you over but her answer is that

she spends 24/7 with you and needs a break. She doesn't want to lose you and is afraid proximity will breed

contempt I think. You don't get that as you never had the kind of relationship that would lead to being 'too

close' so it's different for you. I get that also. Maybe down the road you take separate vacations or agree to a

guys' night out and a girls' night out on a regular basis. The point is that you need to know she adores you.

Jack almost swore her off men and it took you 5 years to get her to admit she loved you to herself then you.

That isn't gonna change but neither will her commitment to you. She is in it no matter what, period. Do not

worry about her or your teammates. Worry about healing, finding who did this. As for staying at my place you

will get to meet my new family, Kensi's 2nd family over the next few days so just enjoy being part of a

functioning family that all WANT. YOU. THERE. Is that clear enough for you. You can pitch in by cooking. I

hear you make a mean lasagna and you and Mike are responsible for grilling at the family cookout Sunday. He

will get back Saturday midday. I almost hope you throw her over your shoulder and haul her off to the bedroom and don't come out for 2 days. Between talking and a-er-other physical pursuits that should get you two on the

same page." Marty had a huge grin on his face, bordering on shock and laughing out loud. She added said

"what?"

Laughing out loud he spit out "I see where Kensi gets it. I think you answered all my concerns. I just

was worried Kensi did this because Nate asked or pushed her too, not because she wanted to. Not sure she

wouldn't break my arm if I tried your other suggestion, although it sounds fine to me!"

As the both laughed out loud Deeks found out that Julia had the same 1000 watt, perfect smile just like

Kensi's as she said "trust me when she said 'all in today, tomorrow and the next day.' Of that there is no

doubt." At that point their food came and they made small talk as they ate. Marty had ordered his eggs

scrambled and Julia noticed he was eating 1 handed. "Are you gonna be able to do some cooking or is the arm

still too sore?"

"What, no a I'm just taking it easy, giving it some time. I am doing some light lifting and stuff but don't

want to push it if I don't have to. I'll be fine." He paused for a few seconds before continuing "also thank you for

what you said. You made this a lot easier. Seeing an actual functioning family will be a new experience for me.

I do have1 more tough call to make then I'm ready to face the flock so to speak."

"Wouldn't be to a young lady named Danielle would it?" Deeks head snapped up. Oh, she knows all.

Ok. Chuckling she went on "She told me all. I'm like her-not happy but not mad. It happened. You had reasons

that made sense at the time. You and Kensi weren't together-end of story, period. Turn the page and move

on. Make my baby happy, that's all she wants. Now make that call and thank her for me also."

"Wow, definitely like mom like daughter if she is truly as ok as you say with all this. And yes, that's the

call. Her testimony was key to me being released." After some small talk he said "thank you again and I will

tell her about getting back early by the end of the week but I don't want that in the way up front." He ended it by

saying "you are an amazing woman Julia, I see why Kensi is the way she is. Thank you isn't near enough.

"That got him a big smile and a knowing nod. They walked out together and this time the embrace was not at

all awkward.

"Hello, this is Dani" was what he heard and taking a big breath:

"This is Marty. I wanted to call and thank you for your testimony. It was probably more than I could

expect but I am thankful for you doing it."

"Not a problem. I have actually been in touch with Kensi a couple times including finding out you

were shot. You sound good. I'm glad all is well and I am happy for you. She is very nice and absolutely striking.

Are you still in Hawaii? She said you were due back tomorrow."

"A, well, er no. I came back a day early to take care of some things. Please don't tell anyone. I will

tell Kensi later in the week but some things needed doing. This is one of them. I owe you. If you EVER need

something I better be your first call. Got it?" He could hear her smile on the other end. After 20 minutes and

four more apologies for his actions they parted.

 **Lotta people reading this. Thanks for that, but very few comments. Anyone got any thoughts?**


	10. Chapter 10 The Meetings-Part 1

**Here it is. We start at LAPD-Lotta people reading but no feedback-should I go on, what?**

THE DAY IS HERE STARTING AT LAPD

Nate pulled up at LAPD HQ. in downtown LA. "I'll meet you in about an hour Nate. There's a great

coffee shop around the corner to the south-called Emma's. I'll find you there ok? Wish me luck."

Nate paused and looked Deeks in the eye, thought for a minute and then "You are sure you are

ready for all this today?" And then he grabbed Deeks in a big hug and whispered "I'm proud of you. What

you went thru and came out the other side would be tough for anyone but with your background it's amazing.

I know you are worried about today at the mission but I promise you Kensi loves you and the rest miss you

and want you back as part of the team so relax and do what you need to do."

Deeks was quiet and then, in a raspy voice "The only other person that has ever been proud of me is

Kensi. The words still are strange to me. (pause) But thanks and yea, I'm finally ready for all this including

agent status. I know that's gonna require some studying but I'm ready."

"Actually, you've handled all the physical parts, the book work can be done locally. Maybe Hetty will let

Kensi handle that part" this Nate said with a big grin adding "I know Hetty and Granger have been working on

Vance to make it happen that way so you can almost make book on it."

BATES OFFICE

"Deeks you look great. Are you ready to go back to work" Bates asked as he gave Deeks a hug,

"A-no well yea I am but we need to talk about where I go to work in the future. Whoa, Versey, what are

you doing here? Am I interrupting something" Deeks asked obviously concerned as well as nervous.

"He's just leaving. He's one of the few I trust to look into Riviera and why she got into the IA

investigation and who instigated it. He's on our side and more importantly your side. Thought you might want to

hear it firsthand. This info. will also go to NCIS as they are working with me on this as is 5-0 over in Hawaii.

They have DNA that matched the unidentified DNA at your mom's. They feel sure whoever shot you over

there is here in LA by now. That's our working assumption. Detective, please update him on what you found

out."

"Thanks Lt. and I AM glad you're ok Deeks. Here is what I know. The call came direct to Riviera who

then started the investigation. They also are the person who told her where you would be that night. It was a

male, white sounded older. Riviera is on suspension pending official charges. It would be best if you filed the

complaint Marty" and Versey handed him the file in his hand adding "because it's you I'll co-sign because I

believe you're a good cop period. You wouldn't do this for any reason."

After a couple minutes Deeks offered "Na, she was misled by someone. If the information ends up

being true she get a medal for doing the right thing. Either way she has to do what she did as far as IA is

concerned. Besides being an unfaithful bitch, her only mistake is lack of judgement. I'll leave it to the

department to handle it."

Bates smiled and said "told ya what he'd say. Basis that how does a 60 day rip (suspension with-

out pay) and an anonymous call to her husband sound?"

Deeks nodded saying "works for me."

Versey got up and shook Deeks hand saying "Wow not sure I would have been that forgiving. Anyway,

I know you two want privacy so I'll take off. Again Deeks, glad you're ok."

After he left, Bates looked at him knowingly while offering "spit it out kid. You'll always be one of mine

No matter what."

"I'm gonna become an agent. It's time and it's for the best. I'm tired of not being backstopped properly.

All the stuff you and I have talked about that we both wish could be done here" as he finished he slid a piece

of paper across the desk."

Bates got up, came around the desk and gave Deeks a hug "take care of yourself and good luck with

that partner of yours. You are part of a great team over there. I'm a little jealous" and as he let Deeks go he

grinned and continued offering "I need your badge and gun." Deeks pulled the gun from his waistband and the

badge off his belt and put them on Bates desk after looking at them for a second. One final handshake and he

left quietly, stopping to speak to a few people on the way out.

Walking into the coffee shop, he got a plain old black coffee and sat down with Nate. Letting out a huge

breath, he gushed "it's done." They both sat there for a few minutes and then Deeks added "let's go." He

chuckled as he noticed Deeks had the look of a deer in the headlights so he added "it will be good Marty just

take breath and relax."

NCISLA MISSION OFFICES

It was going on 1:30 and no Deeks. The agents had been in OPS and on a teleconference with Gibbs

and Kensi was in hyper freak out mode as they re-entered the bullpen. Sam chuckled and offered "Kensi if you

don't take it easy you're gonna blow a gasket. Sugar is not your friend right now (she was reaching for yet

another Twinkie)."

"Easy for you to say Sam, this is a big deal to me. I swore off men. I made him beg to be a partner and

my friend. I punched him and sided with you guys against him and all he did was keep on caring. I owe that

goofy guy and he needs to know how I feel so pardon me if I'm nervous. What if he tells me to kiss off?" she

mumbled with a mouth full of Twinkie. Before Sam or G could answer they heard- -

"So anyway I'm in this 30 foot wave, first one of my life ready to piss my pants and I feel like I'm goin'

about 100 miles an hour on a damn surf board and then I'm washing up on the beach. Kono got it on tape and

we laughed for an hour. I got no clue what happened to this day." Deeks and Nate were walking in from the

kitchen, cup of coffee in his hand.

"Marty" shrieked Kensi loud enough to be heard all the way to Pendleton and she was in full flight as he

rounded his desk. He barely got the coffee put cup down when she hit him at full speed, arms and legs

wrapping him up as she planted a heat seeking kiss on him. Coming up for air and burying her head in the

crook of his neck she choked out between sobs "I was scared I would never see you again to tell you all is

forgiven. Don't you EVER dare leave me again or I will hurt you." She hung on for dear life saying "I missed

you-you owe me no apology, just hold me." Then she just cried in his arms as Sam and G smiled, nodding to

each other smiling a Kensi in full rambling mode.

Finally, peeling her off and guiding her over to her chair, he went back to his and sat down. Picking up

the coffee he looked at everyone who was there. Kensi's scream had alerted the building. Hetty, Granger, the

wonder twins and half the staff had gathered. Several actually applauded. Getting them calmed down as Nate

took a seat Deeks then said "Ok, I think I know how Kenserila feels how bout the rest of you? That's the deal.

You get your say before this goes any further."

 **Next up, the rest of the guys speak and we see time at Julia's and a break in the case. Speak to me**

 **everyone. You at all interested? Is anyone out there?**


	11. Chapter 11-The Meetings Part 2

**Let's peak in at the goings on at Julia's. Roster: Mike (husband), Ted and Em (Mike's kids), Bree and Jimmy (spouses) JJ-Jimmy Junior and Susie, Em's daughter**

They all looked around and finally G spoke (not the one I thought would say anything thought Deeks)

"we actually got together-at least Sam, Eric, Nell and I did. Kensi's position was clear all along. We did think

we might have to give her a sedative though. Anyway, Sam finally said it best so here it is from the 4 of us. You

would have been a helluva SEAL. You are a major part of this team so sign the damn papers quick."

Deeks just sat there. He looked over at Nate who had that told ya so look on his face. Just then

Granger spoke up saying "detective, you drive me past crazy to absolute looney but you make this thing work

somehow. I have already added my endorsement to your application so I agree with what G said." Deeks was

somewhat amazed. He had expected a little trouble with G and a lot from Granger. Sam ended it by saying

"we just needed you to be gone to realize your impact on this team-ability wise and emotionally. The added

bonus that you keep Kensi in sugar and relaxed is just a nice little extra so no big come to Jesus meeting here

just a bunch of people who have missed their friend."

After registering the shock of Granger's and even Sam's words Deeks looked around the room and all

he saw were big smiles everywhere. Taking a sip of coffee he said "Hetty, may I have 10 minutes with you?"

As he got up she answered "you betcha please join me in my office" and as he walked toward her,

Hetty stopped him and, taking his hand she said "you WERE missed Marty." Then she led him to her office.

That brought a big grin and just maybe a tear to the corner of his eye as she led him to her office.

10 minutes later they returned as Hetty announced "Agent Blye you are now in charge of AGENT

Deeks FLETC studies. Physical tests are waved. He just needs to read the manuals and pass his tests. Now,

Marty please stand beside me." Looking around she went on "Everyone, listen up- -6 years ago a cheeky

Bastard, after being shot, showed me the heart and courage of a lion and the loyalty of a good dog when

he found the strength to back Kensi up and shoot Vakar. Today that same man is officially a probationary

special agent. Congratulations and welcome agent Deeks and be advised all that PDA's are allowed today

only, then, keep it away from work." She then produced his badge and, to his surprise, the same gun he had

turned into Bates earlier. That got a smile from him and a nod from her. "Now, it's close enough to time to go to

break out the champagne. If you would Assistant Director." On cue Granger produced the mentioned item as

Kensi and Nell provided the PDA. When Kensi hugged him she also whispered "today, tomorrow and forever.

You and me. You are my guy period. No one gets between us." Deeks smiled and whispered "back at ya" and

planted a kiss on her forehead and again formed a tear as G and Sam looked at each other smiling at what

they saw.

When everyone's glass was full Kensi spoke up "I want to make the toast. As you all know Marty is

going to be spending the rest of the week at my mom's place going thru LAPD files. Here's to my partner at

work and now officially my partner in all things, with luck, forever. I am a better agent and person because of

you and it's time the world knew that so this is my announcement and toast- -to the shaggy surfer with OCD

that I love-welcome home to your family."

That brought the house down. Nell was crying and they were sure they saw a tear in Hetty's eye.

1 hour later Hetty announced "ok agents, get out of here. Agent Deeks I do not want to see you until

Monday unless it's because you found something big in those files. Kensi has your computer so you can

connect to Eric and Nell as needed. Now go and be safe." Left unsaid was that 4 NCIS agents would be

watching Julia's house 24/7 and LAPD had already set up a beefed up patrol schedule for the area. Kensi and

Deeks walked out hand in hand.

They had gone to Marty's to pick up some clothes and other necessities since his wardrobe consisted

of board shorts, flip flops, wet suits and t-shirts. They took both cars so he had his truck there when she went

to work. At the door, he started to knock when Julia threw it open and grabbed him in a hug. "Wow, it's my day

for hugs from beautiful women" he chuckled. During the trip to Deeks place they were so wrapped up with

each other that they failed to notice the Jeep following them at a discreet distance. It then followed Deeks on

to Julia's house. Kensi had gone by her place to get some clothes since she would be at her mom's also.

Once they both arrived and were inside with things stowed and logistics sorted out-"I won't take no for

an answer you 2 will share the same room. I am not naïve or stupid" was Julia's last word on the subject in

answer to Kensi's asking about separate rooms. Later on, settling in around the kitchen table with a beer they

talked thru plans for the week. Kensi commented that he seemed too at ease with everything and not the least

bit curious. After smiling came "Kensi, I need to let you in on my final secret. I got in a day early. I met with your

mom. I felt she had the same right to voice an opinion as the rest of you, after all I was gonna be staying at her

place. I also called Danielle and thanked her. I am ready for this and looking forward to it, admittedly a little

nervous about 'meeting the parents' so to speak but looking forward to doing some cooking again as well as

kinda getting back into this mess. There is still someone out there that isn't happy with me. I hope that is ok."

He had rambled and bounced around but Kensi and Julia had followed and just smiled at his last comment.

A smile crept over Kensi's face and she said "you owe me $10 mom. I told you he would talk to you

before agreeing to this." Deeks just laughed. That cued Monty whose ears perked up at his master's laugh.

The 3 people around the table heard a ruckus and 2 dogs tore around the corner. "Incoming" giggled Kensi as

Monty jumped in Deeks lap and Shaggy did the same with Kensi. This caused them to go to the patio, where

they could get the dogs off them. Carrying the 2 dogs, they headed out. Once they were around the patio table

Kensi looked at Marty saying "the files are in the down office. There is one extra one there. I had a gut feeling

so I asked Bates to pull everything he could on your dad including reaching out and getting a copy of the

accident report where in Kentucky where he supposedly died. I hope that's ok." Deeks nodded in response.

 **Family time coming. We will get to who shot him eventually. They gotta get a clue first. You still with me?**


	12. Chapter 12-Family Time

**Ok this is a continuation of the week at Julia's and we get a possible idea that may turn into a lead**

"I never argue with your gut feelings princess. They are right on every time. I'll start to read tomorrow

and let you and the wonder twins know if/when I find something. I think Riviera wanted to hook up but not to

take me out or hurt me. Someone else out there does." After a few seconds "I'm sorry Julia, talking shop and

especially about things you aren't aware of isn't nice. Let's go on talking about your family. Kensi has

mentioned them but that's all I know. Meanwhile I am strongly considering taking your advice." With that he

gave Kensi his best puppy dog face and then waggled his eyebrows. Before she could speak her mom offered.

"Kensi has told me everything so I followed that. My plan is to give you a new family to be able to spend

time with and have some fun with. A sort of refuge for both of you where you can come and just relax anytime

the job gets to be too much or during Kensi's 'nites off'. That brought a smile and a look of glee aimed at Kensi

by Marty. "Have fun, swim and just be family as it will always be here when either or both of you need it-oh

and go for it I'm bettin she's ready." They spent the next 2 hours talking about plans for the rest of the week.

Deeks indicated he would start thru the files tomorrow but today was Monty, Shaggy and grandkids time.

(Kensi had to go back to the mission and said it would probably be later in the evening before she got back but

she had made a mental note to find out what Deeks was referring to as far as her mom's advice hoping she

had guessed correctly.)

He spent almost the whole day outside with the kids except when they were eating or napping. During

nap time he and Julia talked. He learned a lot about Kensi growing up and gained a better understanding of

how she became who she was. Later in the afternoon he was sitting by the pool as the 2 kids swam, having

already spending an hour playing with them. He was just thinking thru everything that had happened and was

starting to realize how lucky he really was as he sipped a beer, a pups head on each foot, when Tim and Em

walked in. They took in the scene and started chuckling. The kids saw their parents and came running. They

began talking about "Uncle Marty" in rapid fire and the parents looked at him and he shrugged his shoulders.

The kids finally slowed enough for the adults to get a word in. Julia introduced everyone. Tim stuck his hand

out and said "Kensi talks about you all the time. It seems like the kids have taken a shine to you as well."

"I've always had a special place for little ones. Guess it just comes naturally. That and growing up like I

did which I'm sure you know about. Anyway, thanks for agreeing to this. I am looking forward to meeting the

rest of Kenserela's family. You have time for a beer?" They nodded and, on cue, Julia walked out with 3 cold

ones. She took the kids to dry off and get dressed and made them agree to save her a beer. The 3 sat and

talked and shortly the kids and Julia came back out. She sat down and the kids went to play. After another

hour Tim and Em got the kids moving to pack up and go.

"I'm really glad we finally met Marty. I see why sis talks about you like she does. Take good care of

her she IS family." Em nodded and smiled in agreement. Deeks assured them that was at the top of his list of

things to do.

As they walked toward the front Marty said "I was worried you were gonna give me the don't hurt my

sister talk. What stopped that?"

Em raised an eyebrow and started chuckling "Kensi said Sam and G have already done that. We

figure that was enough to get your attention. We didn't need to pile on. Besides our job this week is to give

you a sense of family not a fear of us."

Everyone said thanks and after hugs around plus a special one for "Uncle Marty" they took off. Julia

asked Marty about supper and he volunteered to make the lasagna that was expected sometime. He offered to

go shopping for the ingredients. It took him 2 minutes to spot the agents following him and he hoped it took

them the same amount of time to notice the dark Jeep Wagoner following all of them. He hit his Bluetooth and

said "call K-K". Once connected he gave her the information and license plate. The car windows were too

tinted to see the driver.

Once back he went thru a few files here and there as he was definitely putting off the major work as

long as he could. That was testimony to how comfortable he was as he met different people every day. Finally

it was Thursday and Julia reminded him of the files. Mike would be home Saturday and then the cookout was

Sunday.

Later that evening after left over lasagna and more talk, Kensi and Deeks were in the den and Julia had

said they needed some alone time and headed upstairs. They agreed. They had been talking till late in the

evening every night so far being sure they were good. Both of them realized just how horny they were and

hoped for tonite to be different. "The car was a rental, the name and ids were fake. We didn't get a good pic on

the video cams of the car plates, just a partial but Eric is working on it using the rental decal in the window as a

starting point. If he gets something decent he said he would send it over. Past that we don't have much yet.

Sorry it took a couple days to come up with so little but Eric damn near hacked the NSA. He is working like a

madman to find something to help us. Now what was mom's suggestion the other day that you were

considering by the way?"

"Ok, well tonight I just want us to try and forget all this crap of the last few months. Can we

do that? I have missed you dearly bright eyes." Kensi smiled and sat beside him on the couch and snuggled

up next to him.

After a while they stood up and he threw her over his shoulder and headed for the bedroom. "Was that

all there was to her suggestion or is there more?" This was asked thru giggles as he carried her to the

bedroom and then her jeans hit the floor followed by shirt and bra and with a major come get it look on her

face. He just grinned when he realized she was wearing some very lacy, sexy panties. Definitely not normal

work fare.

Deeks continued to stare open mouthed. Kensi gave him a 'like what you see look' and he finally

stuttered "You are truly an amazingly beautiful woman. What in the hell do you see in a shaggy nimrod like

me?" The rest of the night was spent 'catching up' in many ways as Kensi explained in her own way why and

what see 'saw in him' and true to her word Deeks didn't moan once any of the times they caught up (too

loudly). Friday came and he started thru the files in ernest. Then he came across the file regarding his dad's

death. It was marked 'Kentucky State Highway Patrol. It had a note pinned to it. _Shaggy, my gut told me to get_

 _this one to review s/Fern._ Deeks smiled as he opened it and began to read.

 **Are we about to get a clue? Let me know what your thoughts are!**


	13. Chapter 13-Progress on the Case

**Now we get to the first day back**

After a long day, with a couple hour break to play with kids and dogs, he had finished the files. He only had 4

names for Eric. When he opened the file from Kensi he just stared. It was that of his father. As he started

reading he got the same itch Kensi must have had-well hers was a hunch, his was a little more solid than that.

Stopping in mid report, he texted the 4 names to Eric and copied the 3 agents. He also added this request.

 _Eric, also run the unknown DNA against mine see if it's a 50% sibling match. No rush, work the 4 names first s/D._

The answer was immediate-will do-the DNA will take 24 hours for that kind of a match. Shortly after

He got a phone call. He saw it was from Hetty. "Hetty, what's up?"

"That's what we are wondering agent Deeks, you're on speaker with the rest of your team" came the

response from Hetty. "Now agent Deeks, your team has some questions."ettyHettyHhhhhhhhhhh

"Hey guys, what do you need to know?" (from Marty)

"You tell us, what's with the DNA test?" (from Sam)

"Princess you want to handle that one-you had the first hunch" (Marty)

Kensi began immediately "I just got a feeling that maybe we needed to be sure Gordon John Brandel

really died in that wreck. No harm no foul if the file provided nothing useful. But I'm not the one who thought to

run the DNA match- -that was all Marty."

Sam then asked "just your gut Marty or something else?"

"It struck me, when I read that file that it didn't fit. Brandel hated bikes, or at least he did when I was

around. So he wouldn't have been on one, but it is a real good way to maim a body past recognition. Without

DNA and being an ex-con no one would dig any deeper than the id. That could have been a driver's license,

Any kind of id and that would be easy to plant. I just don't know for sure how to proceed. We have to wait for

the DNA to come back. If it is the 50% match, then we can exhume the body and hope to be able to pull DNA.

We know it isn't mom's as that was checked when she was murdered so we are in a holding pattern, hence

the other 4 names just in case. Obviously if the DNA is a familial match then the same person was in Hawaii

so we know we got the person responsible. Now, I'm gonna go over this file some more but also gotta do some

shopping. We got a family cookout Sunday and Mike and I are co-chief chefs and bottle washers. By the way

Kens what's your request-lobster, shrimp or steak. Everyone else has placed theirs so just need yours."

G offered "damn, can Jo and I come? That got a laugh.

Kensi chuckled and Deeks responded "got it Princess, 1 cow medium rare."

"I'll make you all a promise-when this is over we'll get everyone from both my families together. How

bout it Kenserina, that work for you?"

Sam and G saw the grin on her face (and maybe a touch of relief and pride) as she said "you bet.

We'll have to check with mom and Mike to be sure and decide how we want to handle intros. Kam would

love the pool and the little ones so let's get the case solved."

After they hung up Sam said "Kensi would Mike be Retired Commander Mike Feldman of the Navy? "

Kensi answered "yea, I believe that was his rank, why?"

"Just wondering. I've heard the name someplace" replied Sam and walk off.

Sunday had gone well. Fun, food, water fights, throwing people in the pool, pool volleyball and ending

with chicken fighting (woman on man's shoulder-winner is when one team pulls the woman from the other

into the water) which Kensi and Deeks won. They had taken great care to cover his wound. Fortunately it was

high on the shoulder and he really didn't care. He was too busy being happy.

That night, lying next to each other with Kensi curled up inside his arms she asked "you ready to come

back to work tomorrow?"

"Honestly no. I am having a great time. Nate's idea was dead on. This has helped greatly and seems

like it's been good for you also. This is gonna make us better together princess. But I want the SOB that shot

me so it is what it is."

Smiling Kensi replied "Ya, you're right. I did enjoy it. I got to spend all day with them and now feel like

we are family. Didn't even bother me when they started calling me sis. Now you want to keep the party going

here sex machine?" And she rolled on top of him, starting to kiss his jaw line and work her way south. "Just

remember-no moaning or howling." That caused them to make eye contact and laugh out loud.

3 hours later Deeks laid back saying "wow, that was some celebration love of my life."

"Aw, you done already? I was thinking round 3 myself" she got out thru her giggles.

"I'm wounded princess. I'm still building my strength back up" but he still rolled her over and started

to plant kisses down her neck and shoulder heading for her breasts as his hands slipped behind her. 2 hours

later found them sharing a shower and Marty saying "now we'll both be tired tomorrow but it was most certainly

worth it." Then he wrapped her up and just stood there in the hot water being happy. He felt more relaxed than

he had in years and made a mental note to send a text to Nate thanking him and letting him know how things

worked out.

MONDAY MORNING AT THE MISSION

Walking into the bullpen sounded the same as always. Sam was telling G he knew nothing about

marriage and G saying it was his duty to insure Sam had the proper perspective on things.

"I almost split a gut when Ted and Em ganged up and threw you in the pool came from down the hall."

It was a familiar voice but one they hadn't heard very much at all lately.

"Yea, well you were too busy laughing to help. Thought you had my back."

"Trust me I was watching your back- - - - -side." pause "Ooww-what did I say?"

As they rounded the corner they almost ran into Sam and G who were standing there, waiting for them.

"Welcome back to work agent Deeks" said Sam as he brought him in for a bro hug. This was followed by

G doing the same.

"It's great to be back. But gotta admit, I could get used to hanging out at Julia's" responded a beaming

Marty. "But now it's time to go to work and find that son of a bitch that wants a piece of me and Kensi so let's

get to work."

The senior agents looked at each other, then at the 2 agents in front of them and smiled. G finally

offered "that's what I want to do also. Time to send a message about messing with this team even if it has to

go up the ranks at LAPD to the person there who abetted that whole mess." Sam just put a big paw on Deeks

shoulder, smiled and nodded. They still had a special connection and Sam wasn't gonna forget it. Adding

in a quiet voice almost illegible to any but Deeks "paybacks a bitch and it starts soon."

 **Ok we have the band back together and an obviously pissed off Sam. We still doin good here? Anything**

 **you'd like to see before this ends, let me know or just fill the box below for kicks.**


	14. Chapter 14-Deeks Loses but Wins

**Do we have our first legitimate clue or more twisting in the wind? What does Ray tell Deeks? One of the reviews of the last chapter was very insulted regarding my moaner scene. Just to set the record straight- -I have 2 sons and a son in law. That conversation took place at a family dinner as did Kensi's answer which came from one of the daughters in law shutting up one of my sons. And, if you think we are a bunch of red neck illiterates, the lowest degree among the 8 adults was my Masters. Goal was to show how relaxed they were. Kensi had a relationship with them and from my perch it was funny which is how I am trying to treat parts of this story. It is not necessarily a draw blood beat Deeks half to death and watch the Phoenix rise story. I don't mind the critique, just want everyone to know my side in case others thought the same.**

"To OPS now" came the call from upstairs "hey Deeks welcome back. Let's go AGENTS we have

news. As the agents walked into OPS Nell gave him a hug and said "welcome back Dee-er-Marty" and looked

sheepishly at the rest of them.

"A- - what's going on here" asked Deeks staring at Kensi.

"I'll take that" injected G. "I told people we should call you Marty. We call everyone else but the

Assistant Director by their first names."

"Ok, let's clear this up. Guys I appreciate everything you've done for me and watching out for Kensi.

Your support has been great but I just want to go back to normal. We are family-Big Dog, G-man, Velma,

all of it. Marty is not normal. Deeks and Shaggy are. Kensi rarely calls me that even in the middle of- - -".

"Time" called Granger, "way TMI agent Shaggy."

Going on without skipping a beat "so Deeks or Shaggy is fine, really. I even like the ring to agent

Shaggy." Everyone looked at each other including Hetty and Granger. Finally smiles, a couple of nods and

Marty went on "Ok Eric can we please get on with this and find out who is after me?"

After getting the ok from Hetty Eric continued "We got this from 5-0. First, as you know, the DNA we

found here at your mom's place matched what they found. The name on the boat rental was Ray Martindale

Senior. Ring any bells- - anyone?" There were several smiles around the room. They now had a place to start.

Looking at Deeks, Kensi noticed a frown on his face. She wondered why. Eric then added "they didn't get

a picture but are trying to find a rental car or something, plus reviewing airport tapes. I found no one by that

name on any flights to or from Hawaii from 3 weeks before Deeks went thru to the current time-zilch. That

leaves only boat, private plane or flying back thru Europe and driving from some other location. We can't really

track any of those options. We will get the DNA results from the request Deeks gave us later today. That's all

we have at this point but it's more than we had so maybe we use it to find a rock to turn over."

Everyone was grumbling about lack of any real help past the name when Deeks offered "sorry guys

but Ray's dad's name was Mark Raymond, I never heard him referred to as Ray Sr. Everyone called him

Ray-Mar so we still have an unknown person looking to kill me and no match to his DNA."

Kensi asked "Hetty, is there any way we can contact Ray to see if there is a chance his dad went by

Ray Senior at some time? We need a thread someplace to start tugging on or what about Nicole, would see

know anything Deeks?"

"Pretty sure she wouldn't give me water if I was drowning Kens. But if necessary, I'll try" was his

answer.

Hetty then said "agent Blye, agent Deeks with me." She led them to an area behind her desk that

afforded them some privacy, pulling a phone out of her desk drawer on the way. "First and foremost welcome

back agent Deeks and to clear the air, continue to work together as you did before you left and you will not be

split up-EVER-or at least as long as Owen and I have a say. Now then hit speed dial 1." She handed Deeks a

satellite phone. The agents were so stunned at what she had just said that neither reacted for a second.

Shaking it off first then came "take the phone Deeks-HELLO!" This from a smiling Kensi. After Deeks

shook himself out of the trance he seemed to be in and he hit speed 1 and waited while Kensi mouthed a thank

you to Hetty as did Deeks. Hetty took Kensi's hand, patted it and then whispered something in her ear.

Putting to the phone to his ear as it rang "hello came a voice from the other end."

"Ray is that you? Damn buddy how the hell are you? Yea I know but Hetty has her ways and we don't

ask. (chuckle) Look, I need to get some information from you. What oh yea, oh yea her and I are definitely

together and it's the greatest feeling in the world, even if she does still abuse me now and then. (laughing)

Yea, look I really need to get some information from you."

"Agent Blye let's give them some time to talk as shall we" and Hetty took Kensi by the hand

and led her to the desk. "This stays between you and I. The truth is I have had my eye on the 2 of you as

more than partners for a long time. You complement each other even better than Mr. Callen and agent

Hanna. I was thrilled beyond words when you jumped into his arms. That was exactly the right thing to do

for him. I dearly hope that his father hasn't risen from the grave for I fear for how he will handle it. You must

be prepared to be his rock. But above all I feel the best agents are those with a happy family life. That is

what you and Marty can provide for each other so just be sure you don't bring it to work and the world will

be no wiser and for the record Leon does know everything and has left it with Owen and I to police. Actually

Owen has been a huge help. Something about what Deeks did in Afghanistan and never dismissing him again.

Do you know anything about that?"

Shaking her head she offered "He and I do not talk about that time. He only says he wasn't someone

he wanted to be during part of the mission. The reports show nothing past his saving us so I don't worry about

it."

"Fair enough. But if he ever does mention anything important, please let me know."

Nodding Kensi went on "Hetty thank you for the vote of confidence. I'm sure he will say something too.

Also thanks for your support during the last few months with this whole IA thing. Finally I swear to you I will

take care of him no matter what. I didn't realize just how truly much he meant to me until he left. If it is his

father, I will take him apart then let Marty have a go. I might thank him first because he made Deeks the man

he is in a really sick kind of way." At that point Deeks came walking out from behind them. Hetty simply smiled

and nodded at what Kensi had said while thinking _I wouldn't want to be Gordon John if he is behind this_.

Handing the phone to Hetty he offered, in a choked voice "thank you Hetty for your vote of confidence

and for allowing me to talk to Ray. I do have some information for the team that will help but is also very dis-

concerting. Please get everyone into the bullpen."

Kensi pulled Deeks aside telling Hetty they would be along shortly. "What's up? I know that look. I call

it pistachio face. Spill it sex machine." Fortunately she was grinning ear to ear as she said it.

"First of all his exact words were _tell Wikipedia it took her long enough to lasso you_ and then he gave

me who the bad guy is. I think it's one guy after both of us. Tried to poison you then tried to kill me. Come on

I can only get this out once."

 **What is it that gives Deeks the suspect? Starting to get near the finish line here. Any thoughts on where we are going or who the bad guy is. How do you want this to end?**


	15. Chapter 15-The Big Oh-Oh

**To the guest who gave me the 2 words-make it to the epilogue-you'll like it**

As Kensi and Deeks entered OPS they got the 'is it ok' eye from everyone. In response Kensi simply

held up her hand which had Deeks attached and their fingers intertwined. Everyone let out a big sigh as Deeks

took front and center. "Ok, here is what Ray told me. I didn't know much about his dad past his name and he

was an even bigger bastard than my dear old ghoul. What I found out was that the 2 of them-our dads-were

best buds until Ray's dad married Judy Martz. My dad wanted her in the worst way and she wouldn't give him

the time of day. Ray was afraid this information would hurt our friendship to answer that question Eric. (Eric

gave a sheepish grin and nodded) They would hang out at the local bar 'The Dew Drop Inn' yes really you

can't make that up. It still exists on Main Street in Resida. Anyway, since my dad was older than Ray's they

called him Ray Sr. like an older brother might be called. Once we get the DNA confirmation we can go hunting.

Hetty, does it serve any purpose to exhume the body in ITS grave?" They all noticed how Deeks referred to his

dad. They, Kensi included hadn't realized the extent of Deeks feelings towards his dad. They made a mental

note to treat that area and subject with kid gloves and to keep an eye on their friend if he did have to confront

dear old asshole.

After a pause to absorb how he spoke about his father her answer was "even if it doesn't help us it will

give some family closure they may not have. I will handle that and if there is any reason to relay any findings I

will advise all of you. Now, where do we go from here? Mr. Deeks do you know of any aliases your father ever

used or names he liked to use even as a joke?"

After a minute of silence "sorry Hetty I got nothing. I honestly know very little about him except the

image of him coming at me with a shotgun and mom stepping between us every time he got drunk which

was every other night it seemed like. I never wore a short sleeved shirt or T shirt till I was 15. Phys. Ed. in

school was always embarrassing. The teasing was the worst. But it made me immune to most forms of crap.

Anyway maybe there is something in my head Nate could find that I blocked out but I got nothing sorry guys.

Ah Eric, I never followed up but have you found anything on Kaleidoscope on that Jeep that was following

me?" everyone else in OPS, Hetty and Granger included, were sickened by what he had said. It was amazing

that he was still standing and the man he was. A whole new respect was forming for the Shaggy surfer.

"Shoot, no, let me check. If I get anything I'll call on the coms. I'm sorry, been chasing anything I

could looking for your dad and digging into lots of 'you don't wanta know' data bases looking for something."

"All I can ask Eric, thank you" was Deeks honest reply.

The agents left for the bullpen and Hetty went to start the exhumation process. Once in the bullpen

Deeks leaned back letting out a deep breath. Sam noticed the worry in his eyes and the sag to his shoulders.

Reaching over and placing a hand on Deeks shoulder he said simply "Shaggy, you good?"

"Huh, oh yea, just guess I didn't realize how much that son of a bitch could still affect me. I thought I

was over those feelings." After pausing for a minute he went on "I need to blow off some steam and start

working out again. Sam you wanta give me a whipping?" Sam's head snapped up and Deeks was grinning

saying "sorry really poor choice of words. You wanta provide the opposition?" Sam grinned and nodded. He

had been looking forward to seeing how much Deeks had learned and improved basis what he had heard. G

and Kensi gave each other a more nervous glance. Both wondering if it had a been a Freudian slip that the

agent had made like a flashback to his time with his dad. They all had concerns about the man they called

friend. They were afraid he was looking to get a beating. Anxiously they made sure Eric gave them the

feed to the gym in case they, especially Kensi needed to react quickly.

15 minutes later both men were in their gym clothes when Sam asked "how do you want to play this?"

Deeks response was instant as he finished putting on gloves and headgear. Let's just go at it. Use any-

thing you want and so will I. Just like some thug on the street. That work for you?" Getting a nod the 2 men

began circling. Meanwhile not wanting to be too obvious, Kensi and G and raced up to OPS. The wonder twins

were there and Hetty and Granger wandered in like they were mind readers. What they saw had all of their

jaws hitting the floor. For almost 30 minutes the 2 men went at it with punches, kicks, grappling holds and

escapes yet neither one had gone down yet or managed to gain a solid advantage. Finally after about 40

minutes Deeks finally made a mistake and let Sam inside his perimeter. When Sam finally pinned him and

Deeks tapped out the room just gasped at what they had seen. Did Deeks really hold his own or was Sam

going easy. On screen Sam helped Deeks up, tapped gloves with him then put an arm around him as they

walked into the dressing room for a well-deserved shower. Sam was talking as they walked but they had no

sound so no clue what was said. The people in ops dispersed so they didn't get caught and were back in the

bullpen as there partners came walking in talking and laughing.

"How'd it go Sam? You turn Deeks into a pretzel? You guys must have gone several rounds" said G, a

look of serious curiosity on both he and Kensi's face.

After a pause and looking at Deeks Sam broke into a huge grin and simply said "don't mess with him

unless you want your ass kicked G. Took me the whole time to pin him and I wasn't takin' it easy. He might

even give his partner trouble on the mat" immediately looking guilty at the double meaning of those words.

After a quick second of shock Kensi started smiling. She didn't say a word as she looked directly at Deeks.

He simply nodded. Their ESP was still in working order. Then a smile crept over his face. The rest of the day

was spent looking for anything that might give them a lead or hint. Eric did confirm that the DNA was a familial

match to Deeks so now they knew for certain who was hunting Deeks and it opened up the real possibility that

he might be after Kensi also. Marty took Gordon's wife away so to speak, he might try the same thing with her.

"Kensi, we need to move out of your parent's house. I don't want to risk putting them in harm's way with

someone following me or us. Not after the way they took me in and treated me. We need to move out after

tonight. Shouldn't take much. Just a few suitcases worth. We can do it tomorrow, hopefully leave here a little

early. That way we can explain it tonite. We need to decide how/what we want to tell them. He got a smile and

a nod of agreement from his partner.

They spent the rest of the day trying to find Ray Sr. anywhere in the system. Deeks said he thought

he had an old pic of his dad he would bring in to give them something to work with. Deeks also spent time

listing names on a pad of paper of friends of his dad and different things he might use as an alias. Nothing

was jumping out at him and he was getting frustrated, tired and edgy. "I'm gonna go kill some paper guys.

Need to blow off a little steam and think. Be back in time to head out partner."

 **Ok, good place to stop. Let Deeks burn some ammo and let off steam. How we doin. Still likin' it?**


	16. Chapter 16-It Hits the Fan

**Here comes trouble**

Going to the range he rolled a target back to maximum distance and emptied a 17 round clip. 15 in the

10 ring, 1 on the line and 1 a perfect head shot. A smile crossed his face thinking about Kensi's signature

groin shot. He didn't know that, again the team was watching on the monitors. Equal parts concern for their

friend and curious about Deeks real abilities. When he rolled the target back up to where they could

also see the results Sam said "shit, if he can play with a knife at all I'm gonna make that dude an honorary

SEAL. Kensi, your boy has definitely got skills" and he let out a chuckle.

"Trust me Sam he is anything but a boy and he has been working his butt off to be that good so he can

carry his share of the load on the team. He honestly worries a lot about his ability to be an agent and carry his

weight on the team. That was one of the things holding him back from signing those papers." After a pause she

went on "seriously guys I am really worried. I'm afraid of what will happen when we confront his dad. That's

gonna freak the hell out of him. I can't let that happen. Watching him at home this last week with the kids and

the rest of the family has made me realized just how lucky I am. I have never seen him so at ease and so

happy. I will not lose that man. I will slice that mother freakin sob of a dad up before I let him mess with Deeks

head."

Sam and G just smiled. G finally said "Kensi we hear ya and we think Deeks deserves the first shot at

his dad. Same way you got yours at Clermont. You did the right thing and so will he. He was put thru hell as an

11 year old. He needs closure for that to fully move on. If he buckles that's fine. We hold him up but personally,

I would love to watch him turn his dad into hamburger. I've been thru so much of what he has that I get how

important it is for him to deal with this. We have to be ready to help him with whatever he needs then then to

pick up some pieces if needed but I promise you, one way or another Gordon John Brandel does not stand

trial, right Sam?" Getting a nod, smile and a 'well said' they went quiet just as Deeks came back to the bullpen.

"Kens, I just remembered, I have to go by LAPD real quick and deal with some paperwork, you head

on over to your mom's and I'll get there soonest. This is the last of the stuff for LAPD. Moving retirement

accounts, pension plans, all that kind of fun stuff. But 30 years from now when we retire, it's what will pay for

a hut on the beach at Waikiki and all the bikinis you can wear." That got grins, smiles and several comments

about a 60 year old in a bikini that Kensi ignored. She was just too happy at the moment.

"You got it, I think I'll take the pups on a run. They both love it, especially Shaggy. It will also wear em

out so they leave us alone tonight."

"Gotcha princess. I'll text you when I leave H.Q. We can deal with dinner then." Deeks threw his bag

over his shoulder and. Kensi leaned back and let out a big breath.

Just then Hetty said "agents Deeks and Blye and the rest of you put your coms in. If something comes

up we can contact you immediately. Also agent Deeks here are the keys to your new car out front. I took the

liberty of having your truck taken back to your place-and your bike is in it. I couldn't continue to speak with

forked tongue since I know Kensi has a dirt bike (smiles around at that) at home and I am no longer concerned

about why you might be riding it. You two should be allowed to ride on weekends but you will face severe

repercussions if you get hurt. Am I clear?" 'Crystal' and 'yes maam' came 2 agents response. Taking the keys

from her he looked at the key fob and then at Hetty and with a raised eyebrow nodded and let out a huge grin.

The other agents all noticed this and, as one, followed him out to find a tricked out Mustang. After some

drooling and offers to trade, Deeks finally said "gotta go guys" and made a show of getting into the car.

Hetty added "agent Deeks, your car is equipped with lights and sirens. I felt we needed at least one

car so equipped and you are the driver for it. You have had the federal law enforcement driving program

making you the most qualified and you have a cops knowledge of the city." And off he went waving out the

window. They swore they heard him laughing a block away.

Sam then turned to Kensi and offered "Kensi go on home. It's close to time anyway. We can spare you

for the hour. Anything that comes up now gets dealt with tomorrow anyway so go. Spend some time with

your mom and the rest of the family.

"Gimme another half hour Sam. Got one more page on a report." At the end of that ½ hour Kensi

packed up and offered "nite guys" and headed out. Her plan was to stop at the market for the makings of

spaghetti ala Deeks. She was hungry for another of Deeks special dishes. As she finished she heard over the

com unit in her ear "Kens-it's done-all moved to the NCIS old agent's retirement fund. On the way to your

mom's."

"Sounds good, but let's worry about moving tomorrow, tonight I want your spaghetti and maybe a little

desert later." Hearing the sultry tone to her voice she heard "oh boy" on the other end. Giggling she put the

SRX in gear and headed home. With LA traffic and shopping she still had 45 minutes at least.

"Agents heads up." This was Nell who went on "we just got word from LAPD who have been checking

on Deeks mom's house that someone was just there. They were driving the Jeep that was tailing Deeks. It's

gone but Eric is using Kaleidoscope to find it. Everyone be careful and watch your backs."

G cam over the coms "Sam and I will check it out and let you know what's going on. Leaving now."

45 minutes later Sam was pulling up to Deeks mom's house. This was about 10 minutes after Kensi

arrived at her mom's. All of a sudden they heard "It's me Eric, guys we got a big problem. I found the Jeep. It's

on the street Julia lives on parked about 2 blocks from- - -"

At this point Deeks busted in saying "Guys it's a trap. He had no reason to be at moms. It's a trick to get

me there with her. He wants to take Kensi away from me the way I took mom away from him and he wants me

to see him do it. He has been following me so he knows where Julia lives and probably where the mission is.

Hetty make a note to check all our cars and my truck for tracking devices. Kensi be careful he's gotta be going

to Julia's."

There was silence then all of them were saying "Kensi, you there?"

"Shit I'm on the way even with lights and siren gonna take 15 minutes guys get moving."

"On it, ETA 40" said Sam as they were on the other side of the world from Julia's.

Deeks hit the lights and siren on the Mustang and was going 85 on city streets. As he neared Julia's

house he cut the sirens to keep from giving himself away.

 **Getting close 1 or 2 more chapters plus an epilogue. How we doing people?**


	17. Chapter 17-Oh Crap

**Now we find out who is causing all the trouble. I really like the way this chapter turned out.**

"Oh crap" screamed Deeks to no one as he was speeding towards Julia's. Being careful to slow down

and not locking up the brakes as he approached Julia's driveway entrance parking across it, lights still on.

He needed surprise on his side. As he came into the yard thru the side he checked her SRX in the drive, door

open and some groceries spread on the ground but no blood- _that's good_ he thought. Deeks did some recon,

looking in some windows to see what he could find out. Looking in one he saw both women setting on the sofa

in the family room at the back of the house but no sign of a perp. He refused to say or think the word 'dad'.

Both women were gagged and hands tied with rope, but their feet were free. Julia looked scared to death but

Kensi looked like she could bite thru nails. _That's my girl. Stay mad princess, we're gonna walk out the other_

 _side of this._ Going on he thought _that's good, they can move and being in the back I have options to enter but I_

 _wonder where the heck the pups are? Monty would attack anyone hurting either of those women and the pup_

 _would be right beside him._ He decided he had to go in thru the front door as it had been kicked in so it stood

open. He slowly moved into the house, his head on a swivel looking for someone or someone's. He pushed the

thought out of his mind that he might be out manned and out gunned. This was Kensi and her mom. Nothing

else mattered. They were his new family. He saw the pups on the floor he assumed drugged as there was no

blood or sign of a blow. Then out of nowhere he felt a blow to his jaw. His gun went skidding across the floor

as he staggered trying to regain his balance and composure. As he re-established balance someone grabbed

him from behind in a choke hold and forced him into the room where the women were. The 2 women's eyes

went wide when they saw him. At that point Deeks was pushed towards them. Regaining his balance again he

wheeled around to face his attacker and made to look like he was adjusting the jacket he was wearing. In

reality he was showing Kensi the knife in his waistband. He had moved it from his boot when he saw they were

tied with rope. Finishing his turn he looked up slowly and began to shake. There was the murderous prick

himself. So many flash backs went thru Deeks brain that his hand began to twitch and he started stuttering,

something he hadn't done since the day he shot the mother f***er. The first thing Deeks uttered in an

obvious sneer laced with venom, but very timidly was "so asswipe who did you kill and drop in your grave?"

"What, no hugs for your dear sweet dad you worthless piece of shit? How did you get these women to

be friends of yours? They the kind you pay by the week or do you just pay for the house? They do look like a

good ride though. Once I'm done with you I think I'll give em both a go. She how they like a real man."

Every muscle in Deeks tensed up, his jaw set and he took a step to move away from the women.

Then he said in a slightly stronger voice. "I got a boa constrictor that I would love to let hug you, you

rotten bastard. Do you have any idea what it took to survive you? Mom and I made it out and then you killed

her. She at least tried to get better but you turned her on me too. I WILL get my hands on you and I WILL show

you the man I have become because of those 2 women sitting there. Give your soul to God because your ass

is gonna be mine." Kensi was beaming, even in her situation. What none of them knew was Sam and G had

arrived and were standing just out of eyesight. Had they been seen they would both have had a Cheshire cat

grin on their faces. During this time Kensi's eyes had grown huge. This was the prick that beat the man she

loved. Oh did she want a large piece of him, but in this case men first and by the sound of it her Deeks was just

fine and that was all she could hope for when he was thrown into the room. He would not be reverting to the

11 year old like she feared he might do given his reaction when he was first brought in. Deeks had taken

another slow step backward when his dad moved in even closer and hit him with another roundhouse right

knocking him back into the lap of Kensi.

As he was standing up with the help of a push from Kensi plus a very quiet "kill the bastard" he growled

"come on asshole, put the gun down and be a man. I'm just a worthless kid so show me what you got big

man." With that Gordon stepped forward and hit Deeks with another hard right after stuffing his gun in his

waistband. Deeks rolled, staggering away and fell into a coffee table. The glass shattered and Deeks got some

minor cuts from the glass shards. His jaw was getting a little sore though. Even as long as it had been since

Siderov, it still hurt on occasion and today was definitely one of those days. He got up and staggered away

from the women towards the doorway to the dining room. Deeks turned and tried to muster a punch but his dad

was all over him. They grappled and Deeks took several more punches. Neither of them saw Sam or G

standing there just watching. Sam had stopped G from stepping in shortly before that saying "he's up to

something, let him have some rope." After 4 or 5 minutes passed Deeks yelled "clear?" He heard a "go" and

turned on his dad with the most sinister grin he could muster and at the same time drew himself up to his full

height and took a deep breath. He threw a right that staggered Gordon. Sam just smiled and looked at G with

an 'I told you so look' as Kensi came into view saying "he's got this." Deeks hit his dad again and growled

"those 2 women are family. They actually think I can walk and chew gum at the same time. They give a damn

what happens to me and how I feel. It's not always about them. You on the other had are nothing but a pimple

on my ass who is a selfish egotistic prick that is about to get popped permanently. You're going down for

assault, assault on a federal agent-2 counts AND 2 counts of attempted murder of a federal agent. I promise

you a deep dark hole 23 hours a day. Just don't drop the soap in the shower." During this whole time Deeks

was giving his dad a serious beat down. All those beatings overall those years came flashing back and Deeks

just started screaming and then the tears started. Julia had joined the 3 agents after checking on the pups as

Kensi had told her. (Kensi didn't really want her to see this at all) She still saw most of what was happening.

They all stood there for a few minutes watching Deeks exorcise the ghosts of his past and punish the man who

caused those ghosts.

It got to where Deeks was holding Gordon up against a wall to continue the beating when, of all people

Julia stepped in front of all 3 agents catching his arm as he was about to throw another punch. All she said was

"you're good Marty. Time to be the bigger man and let him rot in some hole." Hearing that he turn around to

see all the agents staring at him as Julia pulled him into a hug and held on as the tears began to flow from

Deeks, Julia and Kensi. Sam and G just looked at each other nodded and smiled. Sam even whispered

"welcome back agent Deeks." Marty ran his fingers thru his hair and stumbled out to the patio. They all started

after him when Kensi stepped in holding up her hand.

Sam spoke first saying "yea, you're right. You got this. He needs you. We'll get time with him when we

put this to bed. Just make sure he knows we're here and we understand. But before you go, we looked in the

window and his dad was pounding him, what the hell happened?"

"He was buying time for me. He had already taken a punch to get me the knife to cut us free. I had

to get mom out of the way. He called out after a few minutes to confirm I was clear and we were ok. I told him

to go. Then he quit taking a beating and began giving one big time."

G and Sam just looked at her then each other as she walked toward the patio and her 2 legged

Shaggy. "Dam" said Sam as he rubbed his shinny dome. "that boy is good and gutsy."

By the time Kensi got there Deeks was on his knees, face in his hands, tears still flowing, possibly

even worse than inside.. That of course caused Kensi to start leaking. She knelt down in front of him, taking his

hands and moving them so she could cup his face in hers he whispered "did I just finally become my dad?"

The look of pain and anguish on his face almost broke her heart. He went on "I beat a man Kens. That isn't

what we do. Doesn't that make me another thug with a gun?"

Pausing for a minute (neither of them had seen the other 3 step out on the edge of the patio. They had

heard what Deeks said and were waiting for Kensi's reply) Kensi then forced Deeks to look at her and said in

a quiet, firm voice "you are no such thing Martin Deeks. You are kind, caring and honorable and I am the lucky

woman who gets to spend the rest of my life reminding you of that. You are an amazing man and you will be

an even better father when we have kids. I don't ever want to hear you talk like that again. All you did was

what needed doing- -period. That's trade craft and nothing more." Startled Deeks looked her and she

immediately understood the questioning look on his face. "Yes I said when. Watching you this week with

mom's grandkids as well as the rest of the family made me realize that not only was it not a problem, but I was

actually looking forward to having OUR kids and I pray they have your love of life and belief in all things good.

You deserve happy ever after and by damn I will make sure you get it." This had Julia in tears as she walked

up and knelt down beside the both of them, wrapping her arms around what had become 'her 2 kids.'

As she put an arm around the 2 people in front of her she whispered "and I'm here to make sure she

keeps that promise. Now who's gonna fix that door and the furniture. We have to plan a cookout for Sunday. I

understand I'm hosting your other family." This had both of them as well as the rest of the agents grinning.

Sam, G and Deeks said almost simultaneously "I'll do it." Looking at each other they just smiled and

began laughing. Sam and G walked over and Deeks looked at them and simply nodded. That's all it took

when family was involved.

 **And that's it-this became a really long chapter but I couldn't find a place to break it-we have an epilogue coming with another surprise or two. How we doing? Let me hear it.**


	18. Chapter 18-Epilogue

**Couple more surprises and some fun**

It was Sunday and Julia, Mike and the whole clan were getting ready to meet the junior agents other

family. Even Hetty had agree to come. Soon everyone had arrived except Sam and his family. They had been

told to wear or bring swimwear. At the present time, Julia and Mike were talking to Hetty, the wonder twins, G

and Joelle even Owen who had shown up. Marty and Kensi had gotten permission to come clean to the family

once Hetty ran a background check on them. They were watching Kensi and Deeks (her in a bikini covered by

an LAPD t-shirt) play with the kids and the dogs. At the moment it was a spirited game of tag-the dogs were

winning when Sam, Michelle and Kam came in. As Hetty introduced them to Julia's family, she ended by

saying "and I believe you know retired Admiral Feldman Sam."

"Chief how the hell are ya", Mike barked thru a huge smile wrapping Sam in a big bear hug. Everyone

looked a little surprised except Michelle who smiled. Deeks and Kensi came over as Mike went on, "I was the

C.O. (commanding officer) at Damneck when Sam was there. I was his C.O. when Aiden was born. Still keep

in touch with Aiden since he's my godson. I lost touch with Sam and Michelle but now I know why." Then letting

out a big chuckle he added "guess our 2 families are already sort of related."

All the adults took a seat after grabbing a beer from one of the coolers and for the next two hours they

talked about all manner of things. Mike told several stories on Sam. The agents all told some on each other

and Hetty told a few on all of them even Owen. Owen talked about how he knew Julia and after prodding

from Mike, told him a little about Don Blye. Hetty had made it clear that Mike and his family had been

issued clearance levels equal to that of the agents as a retired Admiral. Besides Hetty went on "after events

of the other day and Sam and Mike knowing each other, there isn't a lot of reason to be secretive." Deeks

and Kensi especially were happy with this as it meant they could always come to this house as a place of

refuge when they were hurting or when things went crazy on a case as they always do. It was like all of them

had sensed this same feeling and they knew it meant the world to the 2 junior agents. Sam had Michelle and

his family and G had Joelle and now their 2 friends had their own family.

As this was happening, the kids (Susie and JJ) introduced themselves to Kam saying "wanta have

some fun?" Kam nodded and they lead her to the other side of the yard. The dogs of course followed the kids.

All were in bathing suits. They began playing tag with the dogs, jumping in the pool, swinging and most of

all laughing and having a good time.

At that point Mike said "Chief on my 6" and led him off to a corner of the yard. Everyone else looked at

each other as Owen offered "Kensi and Deeks, your ears are gonna be burning soon." The rest nodded as

they realized he was right.

Mike looked Sam in the eye and said "I wanta know about Marty Deeks the man. He is gonna marry

my step-daughter and I want to know she's gonna be taken care of."

Sam let out a laugh and responded with "let me tell you about one of the best men God ever put on

this planet. Do not judge that book by its cover." He went on to tell Mike about how they met Deeks and how

they all treated him then he talked about the Russians and the room full of lasers, he told Mike of Vakar and

Deeks getting out of a hospital bed and then he told the whole Siderov story. He ended it by saying "Sir that

man is the reason me and my family are here alive and well. Kensi is twice the agent she was before him. She

is high maintenance, closed off and has sugar withdrawal and he never blinks, complains or reacts. He makes

her smile and I have actually heard her giggle like a girl. I will take that man as a member of my SEAL team

any time, any day, anywhere. He is totally squared away and that is amazing given where he came from. But

you know that story. Just support him and all will be good." The 2 men shook hands and walked back to the

group grabbing a beer on the way.

At that point JJ called out "Uncle Marty, Aunt Kensi come play." Sam chuckled and said "yea UNCLE

Marty, go play." As they came over to the kids, all 3 of them pulled super soakers out of the bushes and hosed

the 2 down. This started the chasing, throwing people in the pool and soon the kids and dogs were circling

Kensi and Deeks who were trapped and getting thoroughly drenched. They were all laughing so hard the 2

quasi adults had to set down. Marty leaned back spreading out on the ground followed by Kensi as both

continued to laugh hysterically. Immediately a dog stood on each one of them as it to call out 'king of the

mountain.' They were still laughing when all of a sudden Kensi raised her hand and gave Deeks a high 5. Then

the watching crowd saw Deeks do what looked like slipping a ring on her finger. Everyone began talking at

once, screaming, yelling and running over to the 2 agents still on the ground.

Julia screamed and pushed her way thru the group arriving at the fallen agents just as they were

getting up she questioned them asking "what did I just see?"

Kensi simply held up her left hand and with a huge grin stated very loudly for all to hear "I said yes."

Deeks was standing beside her beaming as everyone crowded around to see the ring, give hugs and

congratulations.

At that point Mike sent his kids in for champagne and glasses. When all had a glass full (the kids were

Drinking ginger ale) Mike said, "here's to Kensi and Deeks. I treat Kensi like my own daughter and the other

day Marty showed my what he is made of. Today Sam told me a little about him summing it up by saying 'he

can be on my SEAL team any day'. That is high praise indeed. Kensi, you have a man that can understand,

tolerate, put up with and love you forever. That combination is rare. Cherish it and both of you cherish each

other. Here's to Shaggy and Princess. May the wind be at your back and may you have fair seas for the

rest of your life." Everyone clinked glasses as Deeks just stood there looking at Sam. When their eyes met

they nodded at each other as Kensi was beaming. Finally Marty had gotten his just rewards. Life was good.

As a fitting close Hetty said "now we have a real reason to celebrate. We are definitely one big, happy

family now."

 **There it is, last chance to let me know what you think. The little box below is for comments! Fade to black**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: MY BAD, I FORGOT TO MARK THIS AS COMPLETE SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW**

 **HOW I DID NOW THAT YOU KNOW.**


End file.
